Digital Neesan
by Meepy Writer
Summary: Al tiempo que algo extraño altera los sistemas del EMC, Jin Sakurada, hijo de Hiromu y Yoko, encuentra a una extraña chica sin memoria. Los GoBusters tendran que averiguar de donde viene y el porque de las extrañas habilidades que posee. Solo parece haber una explicación para ellos, pero el pequeño Sakurada tiene otra teoría, después de todo es su "hermana mayor".
1. 1era Etapa

**A/N: Tokumei Sentai GoBusters es propiedad de Toei Company LTD. La historia nació de mi loca mente, junto con Jin y todos los OCs.  
**

**_~ Energy Management Center, algunos años después de la batalla con los Kyoryuger ~_**

De pie frente al edificio mirando a las personas entrar y salir, Hiromu Sakurada no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. Sentía nostalgia al ver restaurado el Transport Research Center, recordando a sus padres y esa navidad que hace años cambio su vida para siempre.

-¿Pensando de nuevo, Jefe Sakurada?- dijo Ryuji a sus espaldas, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

-Creo que sera siempre así mientras trabajemos aquí- respondió.

-¡Quien diría que seriamos precisamente nosotros los que aceptaríamos estar aquí!

-Nadie más quería tras lo que paso.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Yoko, acercándose con una sonrisa. -Pero de alguna manera, siento felicidad al estar aquí. Siento a mi mamá más cerca- puso una mano en su pecho.

Los 3 miraron nuevamente al edificio, sintiendo una enorme alegría por los recuerdos. Hiromu abrazó a Yoko, quien le dedico una sonrisa. Ryuji al verlos no podía sentirse más feliz por ellos.

-Al menos ya todo esta en paz- dijo.

-Bueno, un poco- rió Hiromu.

Cuando los otros 2 estaban a apuntó de preguntarle porque lo decía, un grito los detuvo.

-¡Atrapen a ese niño!

Los 3 miraron en esa dirección, por la que Nick, Usada, Gorisaki y J venían corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Miraban hacia los edificios, buscando en las alturas. Al ver a los chicos, Usada se detuvo repentinamente, causando que todos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Usada!- dijo Yoko, corriendo a ayudarle -¿Estas bien?

-¡Nick! ¿Qué creen que hacen?- dijo Hiromu.

-Estamos buscando a...- comenzó a decir Gorisaki poniéndose de pie, pero un golpe de Nick lo hizo callar.

-¿A quién?- inquirió Ryuji.

Nick comenzó a dar pasos hacía atrás, jalando a los otros Budduroids. Con excepción de J, quien miraba a otro lado mientras sostenía una lata de Enetron.

-¡Ahí!- exclamó de repente el robot plateado, señalando hacía arriba del edificio.

Sentado en el borde del techo, un niño de unos 7 años los saludaba de forma burlona. Vestía un uniforme de la EMC completamente negro y jugueteaba con sus piernas.

-¡J!- lo reprendió Nick -¡Tenías que haber sido más discreto!

-Así que, ¿se les escapó otra vez?- rió Ryuji, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Es difícil de vigilar!- se quejó Usada -¡Es la mezcla perfecta de ambos!- señalo a Hiromu y Yoko.

-Pero por algo ustedes lo ciudan- dijo Hiromu.

-Corre demasiado rápido, salta demasiado alto y es muy listo- dijo Nick. -Y además, es un niño con mucha energía.

Hiromu soltó a reír, pero Yoko no parecía tranquila. Permanecía mirando hacía arriba, angustiada con la idea de que su pequeño estaba a la orilla de un edificio de 4 pisos.

-¡Jin Sakurada! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- exclamó ella.

-¡Escapando!- respondió el chico -¡Usada y Nick querían obligarme a comer vegetales!

-¡Tienes que obedecerlos, ya lo sabes!

Hiromu se aproximó más al edificio, quedando justo debajo de su hijo. En cuanto lo vio ahí, Jin dio un salto impresionante, cayendo sano y salvo en brazos de su padre.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- le dijo él a su pequeño. -Sabes que a Okaa-san le preocupa mucho cuando desapareces.

-¡Gomen, Otou-san!- dijo Jin.

Apenas el pequeño estuvo sobre sus pies, su padre comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Jin reía con fuerza, mientras que Yoko se acercaba preocupada.

-Portate bien con ellos, Jin-kun- dijo ella, arrodillándose para estar a la altura de su hijo. -Solo quieren lo mejor para ti.

-¡Gomen, Okaa-san!- el niño hizo una reverencia.

Yoko lo despeino, abrazándolo.

-¡Jin, Jin!- rió Ryuji, quien estaba a unos pasos. -¡Eres demasiado inteligente!

El pequeño asintió orgulloso, haciéndolos reír.

-¡Vamos a comer algo!- exclamó Usada -Mi Yoko necesita recargar baterías.

-A pesar de ya tenga quien me cuide no dejas de preocuparte- dijo ella.

-Si somos 2, mejor- sonrió Hiromu, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-¡3!- exclamó Jin.

La familia Sakurada, junto con Ryuji y los Buddyroids, se dirigieron a la cafetería del lugar en busca de un refrigerio. Pero apenas iban a entrar cuando una alarma los detuvo, silenciando sus risas.

-¡Jefe Sakurada!- exclamó un chico en bata, corriendo hacía él -¡Hay un problema con la computadora principal!

Hiromu le lanzó una rápida mirada a Ryuji y ambos se apresuraron rápidamente al interior del edificio, seguidos de cerca por Nick, Gorisaki y J.

Como un reflejo, Yoko tomó a Jin en brazos. Seguida de Usada, se dirigió con pasos firmes hacía el laboratorio principal, rogando en su interior que nada la alejara de los que amaba de nuevo.

**¿Y qué les parece el inicio? Perdón si actúan diferente al show, hace ya un tiempo que vi GoBusters, así que dejen review con lo que se puede cambiar o simplemente diciendo que piensan.**

**Lo más interesante esta aún por venir...**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- exclamó Ryuji en cuanto llegó al laboratorio. Hiromu venía detrás, observando todo con un gesto serio.

-No sabemos- respondió un chico en bata, asustado. -Los sistemas no responden y algunos vehiculos han comenzado a funcionar sin piloto.

En la pantalla se mostró el hangar, donde algunos ingenieros hacían grandes esfuerzos por detener a las maquinas, que estaban fuera de control.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con los Buddyroids?- dijo Hiromu.

-Solo Nick, Usada, Gorisaki y J no han perdido el control- dijo Ryuji, quien había tomado asiento y tecleaba freneticamente. Desde su pantalla veía que en los laboratorios algunos Buddyroids daban vueltas como locos, haciendo que la situación emperorara.

Todos en el laboratorio parecían tener miedo, a pesar de que solo parecían maquina sin control. Hiromu sabía prefectamente el porque.

-¿Alguna señal proveniente del Hyper Espacio?- preguntó a los chicos frente a él, que tecleaban a gran velocidad.

-Ninguna- respondió un chico sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. -Pero algo bloquea el acceso al control maestro de los sistemas.

-Es como si algo quisiera salir- dijo una chica, volteando a ver a su jefe con preocupación.

-Hiromu- dijo Ryuji, llamando su atención. -Tal vez sea una buena opción evacuar, solo por seguridad.

La alarma comenzó a sonar en todo el edificio, haciendo que Yoko sintiera como si su corazón se detuviera por unos instantes.

-Emergencia. Todo el personal debe evacuar el edificio- se escuchó a traves de los altavoces.

-No otra vez...- susurró, abrazando a su pequeño con más fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede, Okaa-san?- preguntó Jin

-¿Yoko...?- dijo Usada, sabiendo perfectamente la preocupación de su compañera.

Ella se mantuvo quieta en medio del pasillo, mirando al infinito. Cuando pareció volver a la realida, bajo a Jin al suelo y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Necesito que salgas y esperes afuera- el pequeño parecia confundido -Quiero que obedezcas a Usada, ¿comprendres?- el niño asintió. Yoko miro a su Buddyroid y le dijo: -No permitas que entre al edificio por nada del mundo.

-No te preocupes, Yoko-chan- respondió el robot amarillo, tomando la mano del niño. -Vamos, Jin-kun.

A pesar de que él se resistió, el Buddyroid jaló de él haciendo que lo siguiera.

Mientra veía a su hijo y su compañero robotico alejarse, Yoko se prometío a si misma que no permitiría que ningún virus de computadora la alejaría de su familia de nuevo. Sacó un dulce de su bolsillo y se lo puso en la boca, corriendo a toda velocidad hacía el laboratorio principal.

-¡Usada!- exclamó Nick, alcanzando al otro Buddyroid cuando acababa de dar vuelta, rumbo a la salida. -¿Qué sucede?

-Yoko-chan me pidió que cuidara de Jin- respndió.

-¡Pero no necesito que me cuiden!- se quejó el pequeño.

-Esto es algo que debes entender, Jin-kun- dijo Nick, arrodillandose a su altura. -Tus padres solo quieren que esten a salvo.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Usada, indicandoles que lo siguieran.

Nick se puso en pie y comenzó a avanzar, pero el pequeño se quedo en su sitio, mirando al pasillo por encima de su hombro.

-Somos una familia- dijo. -Y en una familia siempre se cuidan entre ellos.

Usando su habilidad de genetica, desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Oh no!- exclamó Usada -¡Jin-kun!

-Nos mataran- dijo Nick.

La alarma resonaba fuertemente en los pasillos y el suelo comenzaba a temblar. En el laboratorio quedaban muy pocas personas, esforzandose por averiguar que sucedía.

-¡Hiromu!

-¡Yoko!- exclamó él, girendo rapidamente. Ella se aproximó. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estamos juntos en esto- respondió ella con firmeza.

Él la tomó de la mano y la hizo salir al pasillo.

-Necesito que estes con Jin- le dijo, mirandola fijamente a los ojos. -Si de nuevo sucede algo como...

Yoko puso un dedo en sus labios, silenciandolo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- dijo. -Estaremos bien, se que así sera.

-Pero si no es así, quiero que al menos uno de los 2 este con él.

-¡Chicos, creo que necesitan ver esto!- exclamó Ryuji desde el interior del laboratorio.

Se acercaron rapidamente detrás de él, mirando en la compuadora. Habían detectado la señal de algo que se materializaba, utilizando la energía de las máquinas del lugar.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Yoko, nerviosa.

-¿Vaglass?- preguntó Hiromu.

-Más bien parece un robot- humanoide- dijo Ryuji. -Si consigue salir, es muy seguro que los sistemas del edificio entero exploten.

-¡Hay que estar listos para combatirlo!- ordenó Hiromu.

Pero cuando los 3 acababan de preparar su Morphin Brace, la chica que trabajaba junto a Ryuji exclamó:

-¡Jefe Sakurada, se detecta la presencia un humano en el edificio!

-¡Oh no, debe ser Jin!- exclamó Yoko

-Ese niño...- dijo Ryuji negando con la cabeza.

Rapidamente, los 3 GoBusters salieron en su busqueda.


	3. Chapter 3

Jin corrió por los pasillos, pero no se dirirgió al laboratorio. Quería averiguar que sucedía, ya que había visto a las personas abandonar el edificio pero a los únicos Buddyroids que había visto seguirlos eran Usada y Nick.

-¿Dónde quedaron los demás?- dijo para sí. Sabía que todas esas máquinas eran demasiado valiosas para la EMC como para que sus ingenieros las abandonaran solo así.

Avanzó hacía la entrada del hangar, pero un terremoto lo derribó de rodillas contra el suelo apenas dió un paso en su interior. Sintió una tibieza e inspecciono su pierna: se había roto el pantalón con la caída y tenía una herida sangrante.

Le pareció extraño, ya que no había sido una caida tan fuerte.

-¡Hay que apresurarnos!- exclamó Ryuji, manteniendo la vista en una extraño aparato. -Sea lo que se que este ocurriendo, esta generando un campo magnetico que debilita nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Yoko.

-Por los programas en nuestro sistema, nos ha hecho más fragiles. El más mínimo golpe puede matarnos.

Los ojos de Yoko se llenaron de angustía. Hiromu la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Ryuji.

-Eso no ayuda- dijo.

Otro temblor los hizo apoyarse contra las paredes, teniendo cuidado de no recibir ningun golpe brusco.

-¡Hay que encontrar a Jin!- exclamó Hiromu, activando su Morphin Brace.

_"It's Morphin Time!" _se escuchó.

Yoko y Ryuji asintieron firmemente, siguiendo su ejemplo.

-_Let's Morphin_\- exclamaron al unisono.

Ya transformados como GoBusters, corriendo por los pasillos en busqueda del pequeño.

-¡Jefe Sakurada!- dijo la chica desde el comunicador -¡Hay una presencia de 2 humanos en el hangar!

-¿2?- dijo Yoko extrañada -¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¡Sera mejor averiguarlo!- dijo Hiromu.

Las máquinas que habían estado sin control ahora estaban apagadas y en el suelo. Jin caminó entre ellas, avanzando de forma cautelosa y en guardia, listo para cualquier situación.

Al pasar junto a un helicoptero, vió en la parte más alejada del lugar un fuerte destello verde. Decidió aproximarse a investigar, pero cuando estaba a menos de un metro una terrible onda proveniente de la luz lo tiró hacía atras.

La onda avanzó por todo el edificio, derribando a los GoBusters cuando estaban a solo unos metros del hangar y desactivando todos los sistemas del Transport Research Center.

-¡Jin!- exclamó Yoko, antes de terminar inconsiente contra el suelo.

Cuando todo pareció normalizarse de nuevo y los sistemas comenzaron a funcionar de nuevo, los cientificos e ingenieros se apresuraron rapidamente al interior.

Nick y Usada corrieron al laboratorio principal, donde encotraron a Gorisaki escondido debajo de un escritorio junto a 2 jovenes cientificos.

-¿Y Yoko y Hiromu?- preguntó Usada de inmediato.

-Ellos y Ryuji fueron a buscar a Jin- respondió mientras salía de su escondiente. -Lo más seguro es que esten en el hangar. Ahí fue el ultimo lugar donde fue localizado el chico.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Nick.

Llegaron al pasillo que conectaba con la entrada principal del hangar y quedaron aterrorizados con lo que vieron. Hiromu, Yoko y Ryuji yacían en el suelo inconcientes. Estaban destransformados y tenían heridas en los brazos, piernas y en el rostro.

-¡Hiromu!- exclamó Nick, corriendo hacía él.

-¡Yoko!- Usada se aproximó a ella, revisando sus signos vitales.

-¡Ryuji!- dijo Gorisaki, tomandolo en brazos.

Los 3 Buddyroids temían los peor, pero cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a despertar sintieron un gran alivio.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Hiromu mirando alrededor. Nick lo ayudó a ponerse en pie poco a poco y luego él corrió a ayudar a Yoko.

-No se que paso, pero no estamos en el Hyper Espacio- dijo Gorisaki, ayudando a Ryuji.

-Esas son buenas noticias- dijo su compañero apenas estuvo sobre sus pies.

-¿Dónde esta Jin?- exclamó Yoko, tratando de correr hacía el hangar. -¡Jin! ¿Dónde estas?

Estaba tan debil que hubiese caido al suelo en ese segundo si Hiromu no la hubiera atrapado.

-Despacio- le dijo, pero ella estaba muy angustiada.

-¡Hay que encontrarlo!- exclamó ella.

Jin Sakurada abrió poco a poco los ojos, sintiendo como si algo zumbara en su cabeza. Con toda la fuerza que quedaba en su cuerpecito de 7 años, se pusó de pie y miró alrededor. A pesar de la explosión nada se había destruido.

-¡Okaa-san!- gritó, buscandola. Estaba muy asustado y quería correr a los brazos de sus padres. En su mente se decía que ya nunca lo desobedecería jamas.

Pero mientras miraba alrededor se encontró con unos ojos de color verde y se quedó congelado en su sitio.

Una extraña chica lo miraba fijamente desde el suelo, observandolo como si fuese una criatura extraña.


	4. Chapter 4

Sintió como si su respiración se detuviera y podía escuchar como latía su corazón en sus orejas. Tuvo el deseo de salir corriendo, pero apenas dio un paso ella hizo un movimiento hacía atrás, como si temiera que el pequeño la atacara.

Al verla de nuevo a los ojos, juraría que vio como estos cambiaban y se ponían de color café. Percibía el miedo en su mirada y, a pesar de que se era obvio que tenía casi el doble que su edad, percibió como ella se sentía indefensa ante él.

-No te lastimaré- dijo, tratando de acercarse. Ella trató de ponerse de pie, pero una herida en su pierna no se lo permitió. -Tranquila, te ayudaremos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Puedes entenderme?

Asintió en respuesta.

Jin se sentó frente a ella, tratando de ser muy cauteloso con sus movimientos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó, como si conociese a una nueva amiga.

La chica abrió la boca pero no se escuchó ningún sonido. Se asustó y llevó una mano a su garganta.

-¿No puedes hablar?

Ella negó con la cabeza. De repente, con un movimiento muy veloz, se escondió detrás de un helicóptero caldo que estaba cerca.

-¡Ey, espera!- exclamó él, poniéndose de pie, pero en ese segundo escuchó unos pasos entrando en el hangar.

-¡Jin!- vió a su mamá entrando apoyada de su papá. Ryuji y los Buddyroids también estaban con ellos, unos pasos detrás.

-¡Okaa-san! ¡Otou-san!- exclamó, corriendo a abrazarlos.

Yoko se dejó caer de rodillas, quedando a la altura de su pequeño. Hiromu se arrodilló al lado de ambos, despeinando cariñosamente a Jin.

-¿Estas bien?- Yoko lo inspeccionó, revisando las cortadas que tenía en su rostro y brazos. -¿No te duele nada?

-No- respondió él, sonriendo.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- exclamó Nick.

-¡Si algo te pasa, ellos nos destruirán y venderán nuestras partes!- secundó Usada.

Los 3 rieron al escucharlo a él y a Usada darle un sermón al pequeño.

-¡Gomen Nick, Usada!- exclamó Jin.

-Ya es suficiente chicos- dijo Ryuji, riendo. -Creo que ya entendió.

-Siendo un Sakurada, yo no me confiaría- dijo Gorisaki.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Hiromu.

Yoko y Ryuji se rieron, haciendo que él los mirara con "enfado".

-Bueno, eso lo veremos luego- dijo Usada. -Hay que llevarlos a los 4 a la enfermería de inmediato.

Yoko se puso de nuevo en pie con ayuda de Hiromu, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de su hijo.

-¡Esperen!- exclamó Jin, soltando a su mamá y corriendo hacía el helicóptero.

GoBusters y Buddyroids lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Pero qué esta haciendo?- dijo Usada, mirando como el niño parecía hablar solo.

Vieron como Jin extendía su manita y se quedaba quieto. De repente volteó a mirarlos y exclamó:

-Todo estará bien, ¿verdad papá?

-Si, todo- respondió Hiromu extrañado.

Jin se giró y volvió a decir algo. Con gran sorpresa, todos vieron como otra mano tomaba la del niño y él sonreía.

-Eso explica por se detectaban 2 personas- dijo Gorisaki.

Hiromu asintió, observando como su hijo se acercaba a ellos de la mano de una chica de unos 14 años. Ella permanecía con la vista baja, con su cabello castaño cubriéndole el rostro.

Apenas llegó frente a ellos, Ryuji se acerco primero.

-¿Quién es tu amiga?- preguntó, inclinándose hacía el pequeño.

-No lo se- respondió Jin inocentemente. -No puede hablar y no ha podido decirme su nombre.

Ryuji miró a la chica, quien los miraba con temor.

-¿No puedes hablar?- le preguntó.

Ella negó, apretando fuertemente la mano de Jin.

-Tenemos que ayudarla- dijo el pequeño con firmeza, mirando a sus padres.

Todos intercambiaron miradas. Yoko miró a Hiromu y asintió.

-Vamos- dijo él, guiando a todos al exterior del lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

Debido a que los daños físicos que sufrieron fue por los programas en su sistemas, tuvieron que ser llevados a la central del EMC, donde el jefe Kuroki los esperaba.

Sus heridas estuvieron sanas pronto, pero la chica desconocida tuvo que quedarse más tiempo en tratamiento, ya que nadie podía saber el porque no tenía voz. Trataron de comunicarse con ella, pero se rehusaba a escribir o a utilizar algún método de comunicación. Difícilmente reaccionaba, quedándose sentada en la cama y mirando fijamente un punto en la pared. La dejaron en una habitación con una ventana, donde podrían observarla día y noche.

El equipo acostumbraba observarla desde así, extrañados por su actitud.

-No hay ningún registro de ella en los archivos del EMC- dijo Ryuji, ese día mientras la miraban. -Ni tampoco la han reportado como extraviada.

-Es muy curioso como es que también resultó herida- dijo Kuroki. -Por lo estudios sabemos que es una chica completamente normal, pero esa explosión solo los afecto a ustedes por su ADN.

-Debe de sentirse muy asustada- dijo Yoko.

-Y por eso no nos permite saber nada de ella- dijo Ryuji. -¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?

Todos miraron a Hiromu, quien permanecía observando a la chica en silencio. Le parecía muy curioso su estado y no pudo evitar recordar el día en el que Messiah apareció por primera vez.

-Hasta que estemos seguros, lo mejor es que todos se queden aquí- dijo Kuroki. -Tenemos que estar seguros que sus habilidades no se hayan salido de control.

Yoko y Ryuji asintieron.

Al sentir como jalaban de la chamarra de su uniforme, Hiromu volvió a la realidad. Bajo la vista y vio a su hijo, quien sostenía un paquete de en su mano libre.

-¿Puedo entrar con ella?- preguntó. -La comida de hospital sabe feo y se que le gustara algo más dulce.

Hiromu miró a Kuroki, quien asintió.

-Esta bien. sonrió y tomó a su hijo en brazos. Lo llevó hasta la puerta y en cuanto la abrió, lo dejo entrar solo en la habitación.

-Hola- dijo el pequeño Jin, mientras subía al pie de la cama y se acomodaba frente a ella.

La chica pareció despertar de su trance y lo miro, permaneciendo seria.

-Todos estamos preocupados por ti- dijo él, mientras abría el paquete de galletas. -Los doctores dicen que esta bien, así que no te preocupes.

Sacó una galleta y la puso en la mano de la chica. Ella la miró extrañada, como tratando de reconocer que era aquel objeto.

-Son galletas- dijo él, poniéndose una en la boca. -Te gustaran, prueba.

Jin tomó su mano e hizo que se llevara la galleta a los labios. Ella dio una mordida y pareció disfrutarlo, porque sonrió.

-¿Ves? Es rico.

Ella asintió. Rápidamente se comió la galleta y él le entrego otra.

-Se porque estas asustada. Yo también lo estaría sino conociera a nadie- señaló hacía la ventana, donde todos los observaban. -El del traje militar es Takeshi Kuroki, jefe de la Unidad de Misiones Especiales del EMC- ella asintió, indicando que sabía a quien se refería. -El de azul es Ryuji-san, también conocido como Blue Buster. Los otros 2 son mis padres, Red y Yellow Buster, Hiromu y Yoko Sakurada- el pequeño hizo un gesto, mostrando que le era extraño llamar a sus padres por sus nombres.

Para sorpresa de todos, la chica se comenzó a reír.

Jin sonrió, sintiendo que había logrado algo grande.

-Y yo me llamó Jin, Jin Sakurada- se presentó, extendiendo su mano. -Me llamaron así en honor de Masato Jin, quien solía ser Beet Buster.

Ella estrechó su mano, sonriendo.

-Se... Se...- trató de hablar.

El pequeño abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero permaneció en silencio.

-Se... Se-re-na- dijo finalmente.

-¿Serena? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

La chica asintió.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Jin sonriendo.

Desde la ventana, todos miraban asombrados. Kuroki sonrió satisfecho.

-Eso es un avance- dijo. -Tal parece que es una buena opción que conviva con el pequeño Jin.

-Tenemos que averiguar quien es y que hacía en el hangar- dijo Ryuji.

-¿Creen que pueda ser una espía?- preguntó Yoko, quien parecía ofendida con la idea de que sospecharan de una niña de solo 14 años.

-Mientras no estemos seguros de nada, no podemos confiar del todo- dijo Hiromu.

Ella asintió algo resignada, mirando de nuevo a donde Jin y Serena comían galletas alegremente.


	6. Chapter 6

Tras estar conviviendo con Jin, Serena volvió a comer bien y dejó que la atendieran sin problemas. Pero, para desesperación de todos, no había dicho nada más que su nombre.

Aunque eso no complicaba la comunicación entre ella y el pequeño Sakurada, solo conseguía que el EMC comenzara a confiar menos en ella.

-Estoy convencido de que oculta algo- dijo Ryuji, mientras trabaja en su comptadora, sentado en la sala de misiones.

-Es solo una niña- dijo Yoko, quien estaba sentada frente a él, trabajando en un cuaderno. -Estoy segura de que no esta aquí por algo malo.

-Pues no se que creer y Hiromu me apoya- respondió él, mirandola. -¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?

-Solo siento que es inocente. Tan solo es una pequeña que parece estar sola en el mundo.

Ryuji la observó por unos segundos. Había algo en la mirada de Yoko, una ternura que solo había visto el día en que se había enterado que Jin nacería.

-Una niña sola en el mundo- repitió, haciendo que ella volteará a verlo. -¿Cómo tú? Es por eso, ¿verdad? Te recuerda a ti cuando eras pequeña.

Yoko sonrió, asintiendo. Tras unos segundos trabajando en silencio, ella se puso en pie y dijo:

-Ire a ver que esta haciendo Jin.

Ryuji solo asintió y la observó hasta que salió del cuarto, sintiendo una extraña preocupación. Gorisaki entró en el segundo en el que ella salía, saludandola alegremente.

-¡Hola, Yoko-chan!-

-Hola, ¿has visto a Jin?

-Emm... ¡Si! Esta en la azotea, leyendo con Serena y Nick.

-¡Gracias!

Gorisaki asintió y se sentó frente a Ryuji, observandolo.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Ryuji-san?- preguntó el Buddyroid a su compañero.

-Si Yoko se encariña de ella, después podría salir lastimada- dio un suspiro. -He visto que Hiromu solo evita a la chica, pero es lo mismo. Ambos se ven en ella cuando la miran a los ojos.

Mientras, Yoko subía hasta la azotea del EMC, que estaba bastante alejada del nivel del subsuelo, donde todas las operaciones se llevaban acabo.

-Y es así como detuvieron a Messiah- escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Jin. Sonrió, deduciendo de inmediato que era lo que leían.

Abrió la puerta, haciendo que él, Serena y Nick la miraran sorprendidos.

-¡Kaa-san! Le estaba enseñando mi libro a Serena-san- sonrió el pequeño, levantando un cuaderno rojo que tenía en las manos.

-Me parece bien- sonrió Yoko, sentandose junto a ellos.

Serena solo sonrió timidamente, bajando la vista y concentrandose en su propia libreta, en la que trabajaba atentamente con un lápiz.

-Le conte sobre los GoBusters y como escribí todo las historias que Nick, Usada y Gorisaki.

-¿Todas?- rió Yoko, mirando a Nick.

-Si- dijo el Buddyroid. -No le falta ninguna.

-¿En serio?- dijo Yoko, mirando a su hijo retadoramente. -Veamos... ¿cuando tu papá se disfrazo de Enter?

Rapidamente, el niño buscó una página y se la mostró, sonriendo victorioso. Yoko rió.

-¿Cuándo aparecieron a Jin-san y J?

Jin le enseño la página.

-¿Y qué tal sobre el Dōbutsu Sentai?

-Lo tengo- sonrió el pequeño. -El no tener que ir a la escuela me deja mucho tiempo libre.

Yoko lo abrazó y le hizo cosquillas, ambos riendose con alegría.

Por su ADN, Jin también desarrolló una habilidad especial, además de heredar las de sus padres. Tenía un IQ superior, por lo que no iba a la escuela y estudiaba en el EMC, donde a sus 7 años ya estaba apunto de terminar la preparatoria.

Nick los observaba, sintiendose feliz. El ver a la familia Sakurada siempre le provocaba una felicidad como poca.

Entonces de reojo miró a Serena, quien estaba sentada entre él y Jin. La chica permanecía atenta a su cuaderno, pero notó como levantaba la ocasionalmente la vista, observando la escena entre madre e hijo.

Curioso, Nick se inclinó para ver en que trabaja y quedó sorprendido. En la hoja frente a ella, la chica había dibujado a lápiz la escena con una presición casi perfecta.

-¡Wow!- no pudó evitar dejar salir su admiración, alertando a Serena, quien escondió el cuaderno contra su pecho.

Yoko y Jin miraron al Buddyroid y luego a la chica, confundidos. El pequeño se liberó de los brazos de su madre, acercandose a la chica.

-¿Puedo?- dijo, extendiendo su mano. Serena apretó más el cuaderno. -Yo te mostre el mio.

Serena miró al niño y luego bajo la vista. Dio un suspiro y le entergó el cuaderno, asintiendo.

-¡Es increible!- exclamó el niño, sorprendido al ver el dibujo. Yoko se acerco, mirando por encima del hombro de su hijo.

Jin hojeó el cuaderno, sorprendiendose cada vez más al ver los dibujos. Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que él le había regalado el cuaderno y casi la mitad de este estaban llenos de dibujos.

Había dibujado el cuarto que le habían asignado, a cada uno de los Buddyroids, a Ryuji, Hiromu y Yoko cuando la observaban ese día en la enfermería y a Jin entrando por la puerta.

Pero el dibujo que más le sorprendió fue el de el paquete de galletas que habían comido el día en que había dicho su nombre. Era un dibujo tan exacto que nadie pensaría que había pasado una semana desde entonces.

-Tienes un don maravilloso- dijo Yoko, mirando a la chica. Serena bajó la vista, apenada.

-Son tan exactos- dijo Nick, asombrado. -Si no fuera porque estan a lápiz serían como...

-Fotografías- el sonido de la voz de Serena los sobresalto a Nick y Yoko, pero el pequeño Jin actuó con naturalidad.

-¿Qué ves?- le preguntó el pequeño, confundiendo enormemente a su mamá y al Buddyroid rojo. Le devolvió el cuaderno y ella lo abrazó, mirando al horizonte, donde empezaba a anochecer.

-Lo veo y se queda en mi mente para siempre- respondió ella.

Colocó en cuaderno sobre sus piernas y el viento comenzó a cambiar la hojas. Estando todos tan concentrados en el que Serena hubiese hablado, que nadie se percató del dibujo en la ultima página. Era la replica exacta de un bosque, que parecía estar consumiendose por enormes llamas.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Memoria fotografica?- exclamó Hiromu, asombrado.

-Eso parece- dijo Yoko. -No entendí muy bien si Jin ya lo sabía o no, pero ella es capaz de reproducir una imagen con exactitud con solo verla una vez. Cualquiera.

Ryuji se le acerco, pidiendole la hoja que sostenía entre las manos. Yoko dudó por un segundo, pero aún así se la dió. Era el dibujo que Serena habpia hecho ese día en la azotea.

-Eso es peligroso- dijo él, después de contemplarlo por un rato. -Podría ser capaz de reproducir cualquier detalle del EMC a la perfección- miró a Hiromu, quien solo permanecía cruzado de brazos con un gesto serio.

Yoko se mordió el labio inferior. Había esperado que Hiromu la apoyara, pero al parecer él también sospechaba lo peor de la pequeña Serena.

Suspiró. Debía decirles algo más, pero no sabía como. Se armó de valor, tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo:

-También hay algo que tienen que ver.

En silencio los guió hasta uno de los laboratorios, donde Nakamura-san y Morishita-san se encargaban de darle clases a Jin. Desde la puerta abierta observaron como Serena y el pequeño Sakurada escribían rapidamente en el pizarrón, cada uno en una mitad como si estuvieran compitiendo.

-¡Tiempo!- exclamó Nakamura-san, deteniendo un cronometro.

Morishita-san se acerco al pizarrón, revisando los complejos calculos con ayuda de un libro.

-Punto para Serena- exclamó, colocando una palomita hasta arriba del lado izquierdo, donde estaba anotado el nombre de la chica.

Al parecer ya llevaban un rato así, ya que ella llevaba unas 5, mientras que donde decía "Jin" se veían 6.

-¡Otra vez!- exclamó el pequeño niño con entusiasmo.

Ambos se colocaron en posición tras haber borrado la operación anterior y Nakamura-san comenzó a tomar el tiempo, mientras que Morishita-san les dictaba otro problema.

-Tiene el coeficiente de una universitaría- dijo el comandante Kuroki, sobresaltando a los GoBusters. -Y aunque solo tiene 14, fue capaz de reprogramar una de las Buster Machines dañadas, que estaban inservibles en el hangar.

-¿Desde cuándo lo saben?- preguntó Hiromu, que aunque miraba al comandante, lanzaba miradas furtivas a Yoko, sabiendo que a pesar de que ella ya lo sabía, no había querido contarle nada por miedo a su reacción.

-Hace solo unas horas- respondió el comandante con tranquilidad. -Fue una casualidad. Ella y Jin estaban curioseando en el hangar y el chico pidió ayudar. Serena estaba junto a él, pero de repente se alejó y dicen los ingenieros que lo siguiente que supieron es que ese helicoptero funcionaba de nuevo media hora después. Luego de eso, se le hizo una prueba de IQ- miró hacía el interior del laboratorio -, y nos dimos cuenta que su nivel es casi igual al de Jin.

-¿Y no tiene ninguna alteración genética?- preguntó Ryuji. -¿Ningun sistema como el Anti-Vaglass o algo así?

Kuroki negó con la cabeza.

-Es una niña ordinaria de 14 años- intervinó Yoko, mirando fijamente a Hiromu, quien permanecía con la vista fija en otro lado y con una expresión seria. -Solo tiene una gran mente.

-Y memoria fotografica- dijo Ryuji. -No lo se, me sigue pareciendo que tenerla aquí es una gran para el EMC.

-¿Y qué esperas que hagamos con ella?- Yoko parecía en serio ofendida. -¿Dejarla sola en la calle ahora que esta mejor? ¡No tiene a nadie! Es solo una niña.

Viendo que comenzaban a subir el tono de sus voces, Kuroki los alejó de la puerta para que así ni Jin ni Serena pudieran escuchar.

En un tono más silencioso, Hiromu por fin intervinó.

-No estas segura de ello- dijo, mirando a Yoko. -Tú dices que esta sola en el mundo, pero no tenemos la seguridad de que así sea.

-¡Solo mirala, Hiromu!- respondió ella, con algunas lagrimas comenzando a asomarse por sus ojos. -Solo se que si tuviese a alguien no sería tan feliz aquí. ¡Se ve en sus ojos! ¿No lo ves?

Él se limitó a observarla en silencio.

-Yoko-chan- intervinó Ryuji, tomandola por los hombros para que lo mirara. -Entiendo la simpatía que tienes por esa niña, pero Hiromu tiene razón. No sabemos de donde viene, si tiene una familia.

Ella estuvo a punto de contestar, cuando una voz infantil intervino.

-No recuerda nada- dijo Jin desde el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo la mano de Serena, quien se veía triste.

-Todo lo que sé- intervinó ella, sonando avergonzada. -Es que de donde sea que venga, no quiero volver allá- levantó la vista, mirando a cada uno firmemente. -Confien en mi. No le haría daño a quienes me han salvado la vida. Es una deuda de honor.

Detrás de ellos, Morishita-san y Nakamura-san asintieron, asegurandole a los GoBusters que era de fiar.

-Yo confio en ella- dijo Yoko, colocandose al lado de la chica y abrazandola por los hombros. Serena la miró sorprendida y ella le dedicó una sonrisa. -Si Jin lo hace, yo también. Él es muy listo.

Jin asintió sonriente, abrazando a Serena con fuerza.

-Además- añadió, sacando una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y dandole una pequeña mordida. Espero unos segundo antes de continuar -, si lo que les preocupa es que ella este en el EMC, creo que ya tengo la solución para eso.


	8. Chapter 8

Afuera de la torre del EMC estaba estacionada una camioneta roja, con la puerta de la cajuela abierta. Hiromu, Ryuji y Morishita-san acomodaban maletas en su interior, tomandose su tiempo mientras conversaban casualmente.

Saliendo del edificio, los Buddyroids traían su propio equipaje, que consistía en una reserva bastante grande de Enetron.

-Sigo pensando que no es buena idea- dijo Usada, mientras dejaba la bolsa que llevaba en el suelo. -A pesar de que las intenciones de Yoko-chan son buenas, esa niña me da algo de miedo.

-¡Igual a mi!- secundó Gorisaki. -Tiene una mirada tan fría... Y cuando esta cerca, algo muy extraño altera mis circuitos.

-¡Ya basta ustedes 2!- intervinó Nick. -¡Es solo una niña!- miró al Buddyroid amarillo. -Usada, me sorprende que no estes completamente de acuerdo con Yoko- luego miró al azul -, y Gorisaki, solo estas exagerando. ¡Vamos! A mi me parece una buena idea.

-No lo creo- dijo Usada. -Que viva con nosotros, sin ni siquera saber nada sobre su pasado, me parece una idea de locos.

Ryuji alcanzó a escuchar su conversación, hechandose a reír.

-Parece que han cambiado de compañero- le dijo a Hiromu. -Tú y Usada contra Yoko, Nick y Jin. Parece que la familia esta dividida.

Hiromu solo lo miró de forma inexpresiva, soltando un suspiro y tomando las reservas de Enetron, para guardarlas en el coche y cerrar la cajuela.

-¡Muy bien, todos arriba!- exclamó, mientras acomodaba a Usada en un espacio entre la cajuela y los asientos.

Nick se acomodó en el asiento detrás del copiloto, abriendo la ventana con gran emoción.

-¿Dónde estan Yoko-chan y Jin?- preguntó Morishita-san, mientras él y Ryuji miraban alrededor.

-¡Aquí!- exclamó el pequeño, quien parecía haber salido de la nada.

-Jin...- dijo su padre, mirandolo con gesto recriminatorio.

-Lo siento, Otou-san- dijo el pequeño -, ¡pero es que estoy muy emocionado! Y cuando estoy feliz, olvido las reglas.

El pequeño Sakurada se subió en el auto rápidamente, acomodandose junto a Nick. Traía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta negra, que tenía un dibujo de los Buddyroids, y que había sido el regalo que su tía Rika le había dado de cumpleaños.

-¿Y Okaa-san?- le preguntó Hiromu.

-Dijo que ya venía- respondió Jin con una sonrisa algo extraña. -Quería estar segura de no olvidar nada.

La expresión de su hijo provocó que comenzará a sospechar que algo ocurría, pero antes de poder preguntarle, Yoko abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió en el auto, acomodando sobre sus piernas y comiendo una paleta.

-¡Gomen!- exclamó sonriente. -Serena-san necesitaba algo que la protegiera del viento, así que tuve que buscar entre nuestros viejos uniformes.

Hiromu escucho como la puerta detrás de él se cerraba y a los Buddyroids soltando susurros de asombro.

-¡Te queda bien!- dijo Jin, con su entusiasmo reflejado en su voz.

-Arigatou- dijo Serena, en una voz silenciosa y tímida.

-¿Pero..? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...?- Usada no podía completar ninguna frase por el asombro.

Evitando incomodar a la chica, Hiromu utilizó el espejo retrovisor para ver que sucedía y se quedó impactado con lo que vió: Serena traía puesta una de sus viejas chamarras de su uniforme de GoBuster.

De inmediato le lanzó una mirada a Yoko, quien solo le sonrió retadoramente mientras decía:

-Las mias no le quedaban.

La camioneta de la familia Sakurada arrancó, mientras Ryuji y Gorisaki la veían alejarse. Se quedaron ahí quietos por unos segundos hasta que Gorisaki habló:

-¿Por qué no fuimos también nosotros?

Ryuji se giró, dando una respuesta que extraño demasiado a su compañero robot:

-Es una cuestión familiar.

Y mientras entraba de nuevo al EMC, dijo para sí:

-Aún así, la tengo vigilada- y tomó un folder que había dejado sobre una mesa donde se veía una hoja con datos:

_**"Nombre: Serena J.**_

_**Edad: 13 años y 10 meses**_

_**Caracteristicas: Ojos marrones, cabello oscuro, piel clara y cicatriz en el hombro derecho.**_

_**Familiares conocidos: Ninguno.**_

_**Canalizada: Orfanato de Tokyo, Japón."**_

Fue a su habitación y guardo esa hoja en un cajón bajo llave, pero antes leyó la frase que estaba anotada en el final de la hoja:

_**"Mentalmente inestable. Adoptada a la edad de 8 años."**_

-Es mejor que ninguno sepa nada aún- Ryuji dió un suspiro y salió de su habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

Apenas el auto se detuvo frente a la hermosa casa blanca de 2 pisos, Jin bajo de un salto, esquivando a Nick y corriendo hacía la puerta donde Serena estaba bajando.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- decía el pequeño, dando brinquitos de emoción. -¡Te enseñaré tu habitación!

Sin esperar su respuesta, comenzó a jalarla del brazo y la llevó al interior de la casa.

-¡Espera, Jin!- exclamó Yoko. -¡Tienes que ayudar a tu papá!

Pero el pequeño no la escuchó.

-No te preocupes, Yoko-chan- dijo Usada, una vez Nick lo dejo en el suelo. -Nick y yo lo ayudamos.

El Buddyroid rojo asintió.

Observando como Jin y Serena desaparecían en el interior de la casa, Hiromu se quedó pensativo. Sabía que Yoko estaba molesta con él por tratar tan fríamente a la niña, pero no podía evitarlo. Era su instinto.

Un golpecito en su ventana lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Reacciona Hiromu!- dijo Nick, notoriamente preocupado. -¿Estas congelado acaso?

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- respondió, abriendo la puerta y bajando del vehiculo.

-¿Seguro?- insistió el Buddyroid.

-¿Vez algún pollo por aquí?

-Emm... No

-Exacto- le dió un golpe amistoso en el hombro, para luego dirigirse a la parte trasera del coche para bajar el equipaje.

Desde el umbral de la puerta, Yoko observaba todo sonriendo.

Mientras, Jin ya había llevado a Serena escaleras arriba. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta al final del corredor y el niño sujeto la perilla, emocionado.

-¿Lista?- preguntó.

La chica asintió.

-¡Ta da!- exclamó el pequeño, mostrandole la hermosa habitación pintada de blanco con una enorme ventana que permitía que entrara mucha luz. -¿Qué dices?

-¡Wow!- dijo ella, entrando y mirando alrededor. -¡Es hermoso! Nunca había vivido en un lugar como así.

-Este era originalmente el cuarto de mi tía Rika- dijo Jin, tirandose en la cama. -Cuando se mudó, lo usabamos para las visitas, pero por alguna razón a Ryuji-san le es más comodo quedarse en la sala. Y fuera de él, las visitas casi no se quedan a dormir.

Serena rió, sentadose junto a él.

-Okaa-san lo arregló para ti- continuó relatando el niño -, para que te sintieras como en casa.

Casa. Tal solo la palabra provocaba en ella una extraña sensación.

-No recuerdo la ultima vez que llame "casa" a algún sitio- dijo Serena, contemplando cada detalle a su alrededor: la lampara de color rosa claro que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, el librero junto a la ventana y el escritorio frente a el, y el ropero de puerta corrediza que estaba en la pared opuesta a la ventana.

-Pues eres libre de llamarle casa a la mía- dijo Jin, abrazandola.

Al principio ella lo miró de forma extraña, pero segundos después regresó el gesto con una sonrisa.

Jin de repente se pusó en pir y comenzó a correr rápidamente en la habitación, tan veloz que parecía que solo se teletransportaba de un sitio a otro.

-Pensé que sería una buena idea que tuvieras esto- dijo, señalando el material sobre el escritorio. -Son cuadernos, hojas y todo tipo de materiales de dibujo. Sientete libre de utilizarlos.

Luego apareció junto al ropero y lo abrió:

-Tía Rika supó que vendrías y dejo algo de ropa para ti. No se porque pero siento que ella y Kaa-san estan muy entusiasmadas con la idea de que haya una niña en casa.

Serena no pudó evitar reír ante su declaración.

-Y solo una cosa más- dijo el pequeño, sacando una caja de zapatos del fondo del ropero. -Nunca de los nuncas utilices lo que hay en esta caja.

La chica ladeó la cabeza sin comprender y Jin, con mucho cuidado, abrió la caja y vació su contenido. Eran muchos discos, todos sin portada y sin ningun tipo de dato anotado.

-¿De qué son?- preguntó Serena, tomando uno y observandolo atentamente.

-Varios tipos de música clásica- su respuesta sorprendió a la chica, quien lo miró incredula. -¡Es en serio! Estan todos los que te puedad imaginar: Mozart, Chopin, Beethoven... ¡Todos!

-¿Y por qué no puedo escucharlos? Siempre creí que la música clásica e instrumental era buena para la mente.

-De hecho, lo es- Jin comenzó a guardar de nuevo los discos en la caja. -Pero no en esta casa. Al menos no para mi.

-¿Por qué?- Serena seguía pareciendo confundida.

-Genética- dijo el pequeño, cerrando la caja y devolviendola al fondo del ropero. Regresó a la cama y se acomodó frente a ella, quien permanecía silenciosa esperando una respuesta. -Por un evento hace años, el virus Messiah escapó y, para derrotarlo, se insertó un programa en el ADN de Ryuji-san y mis padres, dandoles habilidades extraordinarias.

Serena asintió, indicandole que prosiguiera.

-Como su hijo, también tengo en mi ADN residuos del programa y, por lo tanto, también una habilidad.

-Tu super inteligencia- dijo Serena.

-¡Exacto! Y también las habilidades de mis padre en una mínima cantidad. Pero así como hay habilidades, también hay debilidades que nos pueden volver inútiles. Ryuji-san, por ejemplo, se "sobrecalienta"; la energía de mamá se agota si no come dulces y papá se paraliza cuando ve cualquier cosa relacionada con pollos o gallinas.

-¿Y la tuya cuál es?

-Se supone que tengo prohibido decirlo, pero confio en ti- le indicó con un dedo que se aproximara y cuando lo hizo, susurró en su oido: -La música clásica. Por alguna razón, cuando la escuchó, mi cabeza comienza a doler de una forma horrible y quedó completamente inutilizado. Es como si una computadora cuando se traba por exceso de información.

-¿Y no heredaste algo de las debilidades de tus padres?

-No. Ryuji-san dice que es porque, cuando sus genes se mezclaron, "crearon" un nuevo programa en mi. Y de hecho me gustan mucho las granjas, el pollo frito y no soy un gran fan de los dulces, aunque tenga 7 años.

Serena asintió, comprendiendo por fin.

-Entonces jamas escuchare de esa música- dijo con firmeza. -Prometo que nunca te lastimare, Jin-kun- levantó su meñique, entrelazandolo con el de el pequeño.

Ambos asintieron, sonriendo con una enorme seguridad.

-Nos cuidaremos mutuamente- dijo Jin. -Es una promesa, Serena-neesan.

Pero mientras, en un lugar lejos de ahí, un hombre en bata caminaba a pasos veloces por un corredor hasta detenerse en la puerta de una oficina en el fondo.-Lamento molestarlo, señor- dijo asomándose al interior y aproximandose al excritorio, donde una silla de piel le daba la espalda, ocultando a quien estuviese sentado ahí.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo una voz grave en un tono de notable fastidio.

-La encontramos. dijo el hombre sin rodeos, dejando una tablet en la mesa.

El hombre de la silla se giró y tomó el aparato, observando cuidadosamente la información proporcionada.

Tras leerla, dejo escapar una sonrisa torcida.

-Supó perfectamente hacía donde correr- dijo para sí. Luego levantó la vista y ordenó: -¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Traiganla de vuelta!

El joven cientifico asintió e hizo una reverencia, retirandose del lugar de inmediato.

-No hay lugar en la Tierra donde puedas esconderte pequeña- dijo, mirando la foto de la niña en el archivo dígital. -Después de todo, eres mi creación.


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras Hiromu, Nick y Usada terminaban de bajar el equipaje y se guardaba la camioneta en la cochera, un auto negro se estacionó frente a la casa.

-¡Rika-san!- exclamó Nick de inmediato, corriendo hacía donde la chica bajaba del coche.

-¡Un placer verte, Nick-kun!- saludó ella, sonriente.

-¡Nee-san!- exclamó Hiromu al verla. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-También me alegra verte, hermanito.

-No es eso- dijo algo avergonzado -Solo que...

-¡Tranquilo!- sonrió, sacando una mochila del coche y colgandosela al hombro. -Mejor vamos adentro, quiero saludar a Yoko-chan y a Jin-kun.

Hiromu solo pudó asentir, guiando a su hermana al interior, con los Buddyroids siguiendolos de cerca.

-La situación debe ser en serio grave si Rika-san vino a ver como va todo- susurró Usada a Nick.

-Creo que más bien quiere asegurarse que Hiromu se comporte- respondió el Buddyroid rojo.

Rika alcanzó a escuchar eso ultimo, soltando una risita. En realidad, los robots habían adivinado su proposito.

Yoko estaba en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el almuerzo, cuando escuchó unos pasos veloces bajando por las escaleras.

-No puedes ir a ningun lado sin comer, Jin- dijo, sin ni siquiera tener la necesidad de voltear.

-¡Ouh, Okaa-san!- se quejó el pequeño, apareciendo junto a ella. -¡Por favor! Quiero que Serena conozca el vecindario.

-¡Pues con más razón! Ambos deben de comer antes.

Serena apareció en el lugar caminando con timidez. Sus pasos eran silenciosos y mantenía la vista ligeramente baja.

-¡Serena-san!- exclamó Yoko, sonriendole para darle confianza. -Supongo que escuchaste. Ambos deben comer antes de salir a pasear, ¿entendido?

-Esta bien- aceptó Jin, mientras que Serena se limitó a asentir.

Yoko asintió, sonriendo satisfecha con la respuesta de ambos niños.

De repente, se escucharon unos pasos que venían desde la entrada principal.

-¡Yoko-chan, Jin-kun!- saludó Rika alegremente.

-¡Tía Rika!- exclamó el niño, corriendo a abrazarla con gran alegría.

Detrás entró Hiromu y, tratando de evitar su mirada, Serena prefirió ir a la sala. Pero cuando estaba apuntó de salir, Rika se puso en su camino bloqueandole el paso, arrodillándose a su altura sonriente.

-Tú debes ser la linda niña de la que tanto me han hablado- dijo con dulzura.

Jin corrió al lado de ella, asintiendo efusivamente.

-Si es ella- dijo, empujando a la chica ligeramente para que se acercará más. -Tía Rika, ella es Serena-neesan.

La manera en la que se dirigió a la niña sorprendió enormemente a Hiromu y Yoko, reflejandose en sus expresiones. Los Buddyroids intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, haciendo que Serena se sintiera un poco mal al respecto.

Pero Rika le dedicó una sonrisa, haciendola sentir mejor.

-No te preocupes- le susurró y le entrego la mochila. -Aquí hay algunos libros y otras cosas que podrían servirte. Eres bienvenida a esta casa, pequeña Serena.

-Arigatou- respondió ella, sonriendo timidamente.

-¡Jin-kun!- intervinó Yoko, tratando de relajar el ambiente. -Por favor prepara la mesa para comer.

-Claro- respondió él, dirigiendose obedientemente a la cocina.

Rika sentía una extraña simpatia por Serena a pesar de acababa de conocerla. Al verla, recordaba cuando ella había tenido esa edad y como su vida había cambiado completamente, teniendo que hacerse cargo de su hermano de 7 años tras la perdida de sus padres.

-La historia se repite- dijo, mirando a Hiromu y sonriendo con algo de melancolia, para luego acercarse a Yoko para ayudarla.

Él se quedó ahí, observando a su hermana, y luego cuando ella entró a la cocina miró a Serena, quien se había dirigido a la sala para inspeccionar el contenido de la mochila.

-¿Cuál es tu pena, pequeña?- dijo para sí, suspirando.

-¡Hiromu, ven a ayudar!- exclamó Rika.

De reojo, Serena vió como él le daba la espalda, concetrandose en lo que sea que le hubieran pedido hacer. Dio un suspiro y miró hacía la mochila, sintiendose realmente feliz al pensar que por fin existía alguien que se preocupara por ella. Del interior comenzó a sacar algunas cosas: libros sobre arte y dibujo, productos de limpieza personal y lo que parecían ser toallas limpias.

Cuando estaba apuntó de devolverlo todo al interior nuevamente, de entre las toallas salió un cepillo de dientes electrico nuevo, aún en su empaque.

Al estar apuntó de caer al suelo, Serena lo atrapó como un reflejo. Pero en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el aparato, esté comenzó a funcionar de la nada como loco, como si hubiera recibido una descarga.

Espantada, la chica lo dejo caer contra el sillón y miró hacía su mano. Luego miró hacía la cocina, donde todos parecían estar trabajando alegremete.

-Por favor, ayudenme- dijo en una voz ahogada, tratando de tranquilizarse. -Solo ustedes pueden salvarme.


	11. Chapter 11

El misterioso hombre de traje comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, con un rostro serio y una mirada cortante, manteniendo su rostro de una forma altanera para marcar su superioridad. Llegó hasta una puerta de cristal, que se abrio automaticamente cuando el mostro su credencial a una cámara de seguridad que estaba en la esquina superior.

En ese moderno laboratorio de 2 pisos, muchas personas en batas blancas corrían de un lado a otro, ocupados en algo que parecía ser de suma importancia. La habitación era iluminada por cientos de pantallas de luz azul, que estaban colocadas en los alrededores. Desde arriba podía apreciarse que en el nivel inferior habían varias computadoras, colocadas alrededor de una gran caja metalica, a la que estaban conectados cientos de cables.

Al ver pasar al hombre, las personas se hacían a un lado e inclinaban la cabeza con respeto, sin ni siquiera atreverse a mirarlo. Llegó hasta un escritorio en la planta superior, donde una persona trabaja con gran concentración, acomodado en una silla de piel.

-¿Has logrado algo, Vyra?- dijo el hombre en su grave voz.

La silla giró, revelando a una chica de piel muy blanca, resaltada por sus labios pintados de un intenso color rojo y un marcado delineador negro en sus ojos, los cuales eran de un cafe profundo. Pero había algo extraño en su rostro: una fea cicatriz que abarcaba toda su mejilla derecha.

-Bastante, Uirusu-sama- respondió con una sonrisa que daría miedo a quien la viera.

Con pasos seguros, la chica se pusó de pie y comenzó a bajar por unas escaleras metálicas, siendo seguida de cerca por su jefe.

Vyra se acerco a la caja metalica, haciendo una seña a uno de los cientificos que trabajaban en la computadoras. La persona asintió, tecleando un complicado código que provocó que el compartimiento metálico se abriera un poco, permitiendo que se viera un poco de su interior.

-Necesitara esto- Vyra sacó de su bata unos lentes oscuros muy gruesos, entregandoselos al corpulento hombre, quien se los colocó y se acerco a la caja.

Miró en ella la energía verde, el Enetron alterado que había sido el trabajo de toda su vida. Todo el plasma verde parecía formar algo, una especie de silueta humana.

Uirusu soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien hecho- le dijo a Vyra mientras le devolvía los lentes. -Ahora solo has que ceda.

* * *

Tras una semana en casa de los Sakurada, Serena y Jin se volvieron inseparables. Hacían todo juntos y el niño parecía muy contento al platicarle de su "antigua vida", antes de tener que ser parte de forma oficial de la Unidad de Misiones Especiales.

De eso platicaban, sentados en la orilla de la playa, mirando al mar mientras comían un helado.

-Solía tener muchos amigos- decía Jin -, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando deje la escuela. Todos comenzaron a tratarme diferente, como si fuera un bicho raro. Además, Nick y Usada siempre dicen que soy demasiado directo para mi propio bien y que eso llega a lastimar a las persona.

El niño era muy elocuente para su corta edad, lo que era de esperarse considerando su habilidad genética. Pero se notaba que a él le desagradaba. Miraba a los niños de su edad jugando con una cometa, corriendo y riendo mientras trataban de elevarlas.

-Me siento como una adulto- dijo con tristeza. -Yo solo quisiera poder correr e ir a la escuela, tener amigos y no solo a Nick, Usada y Gorisaki, aunque en realidad no es malo bromear con ellos- soltó una risa traviesa al recordar las bromas que llegaba a hacerle a los Buddyroids.

Serena lo observaba atentamente, saboreando su helado. De repente, son su mano libre, despeino cariñosamente al pequeño mientras le dedicaba una cariñosa sonrisa.

-Eres muy dramático- dijo a broma. -Sigues siendo un pequeño niño. Solo por que sepas mucho y a veces hables refinado, no significa que no.

Jin no pudó evitar reírse ante eso y Serena se le unió segundos después.

-¿Sabes?- dijo de repente. -Tus compañeritos no te tratan diferente, eso esta en tu cabeza.

Y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, Serena se había comido el ultimo pedazo de su cono y tiraba de su brazo, en dirección a unos niños que tenían problemas con su cometa. Al parecer, esta se había roto al quedar atorada entre unas rocas.

-Hola- saludo Serena -, ¿les ayudó?

Ambos niños asintieron.

-Por favor, Onee-san- dijo uno de ellos.

Ella sonrió y se acerco para observar mejor la cometa.

Mientras, Jin observaba todo, sintiendo nerviosismo y miedo. Uno de los niños lo observó y se acerco, sonriendole amablemente.

Cuando Yoko salio a buscar a Serena y Jin para llamarlos a comer, se llevó una gran sorpresa al no escontrarlos en el sitio donde los había visto sentados desde lejos.

Miró alrededor, buscandolos, y los localizó no muy lejos de ahí. Juganban con un par de niños a la Gallina Ciega. Serena tenía los ojos vendados y trataba de atrapar a alguno de los pequeños, pero estos se escapaban a gran velocidad.

Yoko no pudo evitar sonreír. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo veía a su pequeño como lo que era: un niño de 7 años alegre y feliz, lejos de los experimentos y responsabilidades del EMC. Y todo parecía ser gracias a esa chica que apareció en la vida de su familia.

Mientras, mucho más atras de donde ella estaba, desde una camioneta blanca un hombre tomaba fotografias de los niños jugando y de Yoko quien los observaba.

-Eres lista- dijo mirando en su cámara una de Serena. -Pero no lo suficiente.


	12. Chapter 12

A la hora de la comida, Jin no podía dejar de hablar sobre como había sido su tarde. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera podía dar un bocado.

-¡Jin, suficiente!- dijo Yoko, riendose. -Deja de hablar un poco y come.

-¡Perdona mamá!- sonrió el pequeño. -¡Es que de verdad me siento muy feliz!

-Se nota- dijo Nick. -Me recuerda mucho a cuando Hiromu tenía tu edad.

-¿En serio?- Jin sonrió. Miró a su papá, quien sonrió y asintió.

-Solo un poco- dijo Hiromu, sonriendo.

-¿Un poco?- exclamó Nick, provocando que Yoko se riera a carcajadas. -¡Si eras un desastre! Recuerdo que Rika-san y yo teníamos que mantenerte vigilado, porque en cualquier segundo te escapabas y hacías un desastre.

Hiromu se avergonzó, sonrojandose. Pero el Buddyroid, en vez de detenerse, siguió contando la historia motivado por las risas de Jin y Serena.

-¡Y eso no es lo peor! Recuerdo que siempre insitía, a pesar de que su hermana se lo prohibiera, en participar en la clase de deportes. Pero no era porque le gustara, ¡oh, no!, si no que él era un pequeño presumido.

-Nick...- Hiromu trató de deternerlo, pero él no parecía escucharlo.

-Y un día, por su orgullo, el día de una carrera muy importante, el jovencito perdió el control y cayó de rodillas al suelo. ¡Y Rika lo regaño tanto que casi lloró!

-Nick...

-¡Pero todo fue su culpa! Porque, ¡ah, no!, él no quiso entrenar y por eso sus poderes lo traicionaron.

-¡Nick!

Finalmente, el Buddyroid rojo escuchó y guardó silencio. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque todos reían a carcajadas.

Al hacer tanto esfuerzo, Jin de repente comenzó a toser con fuerza. De inmediato, Serena le pasó un vaso de agua y come nzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para que se calmará. A pesar de que no era algo tan grave, la chica parecía estar seriamente preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó.

Jin asintió, tratando de sonreír a pesar de la tos. Parecia como si quisiera seguir riendo, pero no podía y por eso la tos aumentaba.

En cuestión de segundos, Yoko ya estaba junto a él, ayudandolo. Ya una vez tranquilo, el pequeño la miró y sonrió.

-Ten más cuidado, Jin- dijo ella, abrazandolo y despeinandoló de forma amorosa.

-No te preocupes- dijo el niño atrapado en el abrazo. -Además, Serena y yo prometimos cuidarnos el uno al otro. Y una promesa siempre se mantiene- le lanzó una mirada a la chica, quien asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Yoko no pudó ocultar la ternura que le provocó ese comentario.

-Eso me suena familiar- dijo Usada.

-Es lo mismo que ustedes prometieron, ¿o no?- dijo Nick mirando a Hiromu. -Lo que prometiste.

Serena pareció impresionada por esas palabras. Lo miró fijamente, permaneciendo atenta sin razón aparente. De repente, Hiromu giró el rostro y su mirada quedó fija en la de la chica y no pudó sentir que esos ojos verdes tenían un brillo peculiar: era como si ella suplicará por su comprensión, por su apoyo; y no pudó evitar que el recuerdo de ese día en el que perdió a sus padres por culpa de Messiah regresará a su mente.

-Protegeras a tus seres amados- dijo Serena, pero la forma en la que lo decía era como si estuviese pidiendole que renovará un juramento.

Hiromu sonrió y dijo con seguridad:

-Con mi vida de ser necesario.

Al verlo sonreír, Serena sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima. Asintió, sintiendo que el ambiente pesado que solía estar entre ambos, desaparecía.

Yoko sintió alegría al ver que por fin ambos parecían interactuar. Desde que Serena había llegado a la casa, ambos se evitaban como si el tan siquiera verse les provocará dolor. Pero ahora sentía por primera vez una esperanza de que la situación cambiará.

Mientras la platicaba se renovaba y todos volvían a sus alimentos, Usada aprovechó para ir a la cocina a buscar una lata de Enetron. Tantas risas habían bajado considerablemente su nivel de energía y comenzaba a sentirse aturdido.

Con una en mano, se dispusó a volver a la habitación, pero al abrirla vió que algo extraño sucedía en el interior: el liquido verde burbujeaba, como si lo calentaran a una intensa temperatura.

-Que raro...- dijo para sí, girandose para regresar a la cocina y desechar esa lata defectuosa.

Pero al salir de la sala, el Enetron volvió poco a poco a la normalidad, dejando a un muy confundido Buddyroid rojo mirando la lata.

-¿Qué sucede, Usada?- dijo Nick, entrando en el lugar. Había vistó como su compañero se había regresado, lo que le extraño ya que había visto la lata de Enetron en sus manos.

-Esta lata parecía defectuosa- respondió el conejo robótico. -Pero parece que todo esta en orden.

Nick asintió y Usada tomó el Enetron.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Yoko.

-No, Yoko-chan- respondió Usada. -Solo estabamos recargando baterías.

Y ambos se unieron de nuevo a la familia, comenzando a contarle a Jin historias sobre cuando sus padres eran pequeños.

El niño reía divertido, pero junto a él, la sonrisa de Serena parecía más bien nerviosa. Debajo de la mesa nadie podía notar como ella apretaba con fuerza sus puños, tratando de reprimir un extraño plasma luminonoso y verde que estaba replazando la forma y textura de sus dedos.


	13. Chapter 13

A pesar de que consideraba que Serena era un asunto que la familia Sakurada debía resolver, Ryuji no podía evitar preocuparse. Se mantenía al margen de la situación, pero siempre al pendiente de lo que sucediera con la chica.

Nick y Usada eran lo encargados de mantenerlo al tanto de todos los cambios que percibieran en ella, desde su salud hasta su actitud, pero el el reporte que le dieron ese día no era lo que él esperaba.

-¿Dices que el Enetron burbujeaba?- preguntó para estar seguro de que había escuchado bien.

-¡Como hirviendo!- exclamó Usada, hablandole por videochat. -Pero lo más extraño es que se detuvo cuando regrese a la cocina.

-¿Y tú lo viste, Nick?- preguntó Gorisaki, quien estaba de pie detrás de su compañero.

-No, pero se que Usada no miente- respondió el Buddyroid rojo.

-Si, es un hecho extraño... ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con la chica?

Ryuji permanecía en silencio mientras los robots disctían, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. De repente se puso de pie y salio del lugar, ignorando a Gorisaki quien lo llamaba preocupado.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó Nick.

El Buddyroid azul se encogió de hombros, mirando hacía la puerta por la que el chico había salido.

Sin mirara atras, Ryuji se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió el cajón donde había guardado ese expediente y se quedo observando el folder por un buen rato.

-Creo que será conveniente que haga una visita.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Nick y Usada habían roto la comunicación y se dirigían a la cocina, donde Yoko comía una rebanada de pastel con gran deleite.

-¿Por qué tan sola, Yoko-chan?- preguntó Usada, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

-Necesitaba algo dulce- respondió ella con una sonrisa. Se pusó de pie, con plato de pastel en mano, y salio de la cocina dirigiendose a la puerta que daba al jardin trasero de la casa. Al ver que los Buddyroids la observaban confundidos, les hizo una seña para que la siguieran. -¡Vamos! Les gustara.

-¡Corre Yoko o perderemos!- el tono alegre de esa voz fue la que más sorprendio a los robots.

-¿Hiromu?- Nick corrió de inmediato al exterior y se quedó congelado al ver como él, Jin y Serena parecían muy divertidos jugando con una pelota.

Él los perseguía tratando de arrebatarsela, pero ambos se la arrojaban entre ellos esquivandolo.

-¡Ganaremos aún así!- gritaba Jin en medio de risas. -¡No hay nada que puedan hacer!

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!- exclamó Yoko, dejando el plato a un lado y corriendo para unirse a Hiromu.

-¡Wow!- dijo Usada, colocandose al lado de Nick. -Todo me parece tan...

-Diferente- completó Nick. -Apenas me doy cuenta de que hace mucho que no los veía así de... felices.

-Quiza todos estabamos resignados a no ser una familia común y olvidamos como...

Pero Usada fue interrumpido por la pelota, que golpeó su cabeza y cayó en sus manos.

-¡Contra él!- exclamó Jin y él y Serena comenzaron a aproximarse a toda velocidad.

-¡No, no, no!- por temor a ser tacleado, le arrojó la pelota a Nick y esté salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No me atraparan!- exclamó.

Pero desgraciadamente seguía teniendo un mal sentido de dirección y Jin con su super velocidad terminó interceptandolo.

-¡Trampa!- exclamó el Buddyroid, tirado en el suelo y sin la pelota.

-¡Claro que no!- decía Jin, alejandose en medio de risas.

Serena, a pesar de también estar riendo a carcajadas, se acerco a Nick y lo ayudo a levantarse. Pero al contacto con la mano de la chica, el robot sintió una extraña corriente alterando sus circuitos, haciendolo dar un salto y soltando la mano de Serena de inmediato, cayendo de nuevo al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Hiromu, acercandose para ayudar a su compañero.

-Si- respondió Nick -, pero creo que será mejor que tome una pausa.

A pesar de que el Buddyroid no había dicho nada al respecto, Serena sabía que ese corto circuito fue por su causa. Miró discretamente hacía sus manos, pero todo parecía normal.

-Descansemos un poco- dijo Hiromu mirando a la chica, quien asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Luego se giró para mirar a donde Jin y Usada habían conseguido derribar a Yoko, quien se aferraba fuertemente a la pelota a pesar de ser torturada con cosquillas. -¡Ya, suficiente!- dijo riendose de la escena.

Se acerco hasta ellos y levantó a Jin sin mucho esfuerzo para así liberar a Yoko.

-¡No me rendire!- decía el pequeño pataleando.

-¡Se un buen perdedor!- le decía Yoko, poniendose de pie y haciendole muchas cosquillas.

-¡Ja-ja... jamas!- se esforzaba por poder hablar claro, pero su risa no se lo permitía.

De tantas carcajadas, los 3 terminaron tirados en el suelo. Inclusive habían olvidado la pelota, que rodó hasta detenerse a los pies de Serena.

-Una familia...- dijo la chica, recogiendo la pelota con una melancolica sonrisa.

Al quedarse observando la pelota, comenzó a sentir que su cabeza comenzaba a doler. Sus manos se volvieron inestables y se quedó congelada en su sitio, como desconectada del interior. Sus ojos cambían de color verde a café de una forma casi imperceptible.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió un peso derribandola y comenzó a ser atacada con cosquillas. La risa pareció estabilizarla, por lo que nadie se percató de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-¡Nunca bajes la guardia!- decía Jin, mientras él y sus padres le hacían más y más cosquillas a la pequeña.

-¡No más!- decía ella en medio de carcajadas.

Nick contemplaba todo desde lejos, mientras que Usada se dirigía a la cocina para buscar una bebiba refrescante para todos. Mientras estaba en el pasillo, el timbre lo detuvo.

-¡Yo abrire!- exclamó, pero como aún escuchaba las risas de Serena sabía que lo habían ignorado.

En la puerta estaban 3 figuras familiares.

-¡Ryuu-san, Gorisaki, J! Adelante, llegaron en un buen momento. Estaba por llevar bocadillos para todos.

-¿Dónde estan los demás?- preguntó Ryuji.

-En el jardin, torturando a Serena- el Buddyroid amarillo pusó mucha atención, pero ya no percibía las risas. -Creo que ya se rindió.

Ryuji dejo escapar una sonrisa y se dirigió al jardin, seguido de cerca por J.

-Ven, ayudame Gorisaki- dijo Usada, indicandole que le siguiera a la cocina. -Seremos más personas de las que creí.

Mientras Usada preparaba unos bocadillos para todos y los ponía en una charola, Gorisaki se encargaba de las bebidas. Pero cuando busco en las repisas unas latas de Enetron para ellos, se quedó realmente sorprendido.

-Hey, Usada- llamó a su compañero.

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió él sin levantar la vista.

-¿No habían traido suficiente Enetron para todo el mes para ambos?

-¡Claro! Incluso hice que Nick se asegurara que era la cantidad correcta- levantó la vista, extrañado. -¿Por qué?

Gorisaki solo señaló la repisa donde aún tenía fija la vista. Usada se quedó realmente sorprendido al ver a que se refería: habían muchas menos latas de Enetron que la ultima vez que las había invertariado.

-¿Pero qué sucedio?- exclamó confundido. -Ni Nick ni yo hemos tomado tanto en tan pocos días.

-¡Es como si otro J hubiese estado aquí!

Usada decidido que era mejor concluir el asunto y hacerse cargo al respecto en otro momento. Tomaron bebidas y bocadillo y se dirigieron al jardin, donde todos conversaban alegremente.

-¡Bocadillos para todos!- exclamó Usada, obteniendo varias respuestas de alegría.

Jin tomó uno de los sandwiches y se lo llevó a Serena, quien estaba sentada contra la pared de la casa con solo un vaso de limonada casi vacio entre las manos.

-Necesitas comer algo, Neesan- dijo con una sonrisa. -No se si ya estas fuerte, pero más vale prevenir.

Serena soltó una risa y asintió, aceptando el sandwich que él le ofrecía.

Pero en cuanto el chico fue en busca de otro vaso de limonada para ambos, ella comenzó a buscar algo entre unas cajas que estaban apiladas cerca. De entre ellas sacó una lata de Enetron, la agitó un poco y dio un sorbo.

El plasma verde entro en su sistema y estabilizo sus ojos, los cuales habían continuado cambiando de color pero nadie se había percatado por las risas. Después de eso, sintió que sus manos dejaban de temblar y que su pulso se relajaba.

Al escuchar que Jin regresaba, escondió nuevamente la lata y finjió que nada sucedía.

Pero desde la distancia Ryuji había notado su extraña actitud. Aunque no se dió cuenta de que era lo que había bebido, sabía que era mejor mantenerla vigilada.


	14. Chapter 14

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Ryuji?- preguntó Hiromu a su compañero mientras todos pasaban al interior de la casa.

-Quise venir a ver como andaba todo- le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Serena, quién platicaba alegremente con Jin y los Buddyroids. -Pero al parecer todo esta mejor de lo que pensaba.

Yoko supo porque lo decía y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

-Es un regalo- dijo, mirándola. Ni siquiera había notado lo mucho que Jin sufría hasta que lo vi sonreír por ella. Y se que él a su lado olvida aquello que lo hace sentirse fuera de lugar.

-Es una buena niña- fue todo lo que Hiromu añadió.

Ryuji los observó a ambos y asintió, permaneciendo inexpresivo.

-¡Okaa-san!- la voz de Jin hizo a los 3 mirarlo de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Yoko sonriendo.

-¿Podemos acompañar a Nick, Usada y Gorisaki? Es que Usada tiene una gran idea para un postre pero faltan ingredientes.

Yoko miró a los Buddyroids y asintió.

-Con cuidado- dijo Hiromu. -Y no hagas travesuras Jin.

El pequeño sonrió picaramente, asintiendo.

-Lo vigilaremos- aseguró Nick.

-Mas vale- rió Ryuji.

Y ambos niños salieron junto a los robots rumbo al supermercado.

Aprovechando la situación, Ryuji miró a sus compañeros y dijo en un tono serio:

-También vine porque hay algo que deben saber.

* * *

Mientras, avanzando colina abajo alegremente, Jin, Serena, Gorisaki, Usada y Nick conversaban.

-¡Claro que no podrías, Jin!- decía Usada. -Es completamente imposible eliminar por completo los defectos del programa Anti-Vaglass.

-¡Eso es lo que parece!- decía el niño con firmeza -, pero nadie lo ha intentado, ¿o si?

-Créeme, se intentó- dijo Gorisaki.

-Además, son necesarios- añadió Nick. -Si no fuera por ellos los GoBusters solo serían avatares, como lo eran Enter y Escape. Son esos errores los que les permiten permanecer humanos.

Jin, teniendo un carácter terco, de inmediato lo contradijo, molesto con la idea de que no lo creían capaz de lograrlo.

Pero Serena se quedó seria y con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el infinito, deteniéndose en seco de repente.

-¡Eres un irresponsable!- exclamó Nick, fastidiado y divertido por la terquedad del pequeño. Fue ahí cuando notó que la chica no iba junto a ellos y, preocupado, se giró para correr hacía ella.

-¡Serena-san!- exclamaba, agitando los brazos para llamar su atención.

Su voz la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Eh?- dijo mirando al Buddyroid sin entender que sucedía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó, atento a sus reacciones.

-Eh... Si, no te preocupes. Solo me quede pensando por unos momentos.

-¿Segura?- la chica asintió en respuesta. -Bueno, confió en ti. Ahora lo mejor es que los alcancemos.

Nick dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacía su derecha, con pasos seguros.

-Emm... Es por acá, Nick- rió Serena.

-¿Eh?- el Buddyroid se dirigió hacía la dirección que señalaba la chica. -¡Ya lo sabía!- dijo riendo nervioso. -Solo estaba probando si estabas atenta.

-Si tú lo dices- Serena negó con la cabeza, riendo aún más.

Mientras alcanzaban a los demás, un hombre observaba atentamente a la chica desde la distancia.

-No hay salida ahora, Jikken- dijo, comenzando a seguirlos desde las sombras.

* * *

En casa de la familia Sakurada, Yoko y Hiromu no podían creer lo que su compañero les explicaba.

-¿Cómo es eso de que hay señales de un nuevo Hyper Espacio?- dijo Yoko, sonando un poco nerviosa. -¡Eso es imposible! Hace años que destruimos a Messiah y todo lo demás junto con él.

-Surgió prácticamente de la nada- dijo Ryuji. -Fue J el primero en detectarlo.

-Así es- secundó el Buddyroid plateado. -Yo recibí esa señal mientras verificaba las condiciones de mi sistema.

-¿Hay alguna amenaza?- preguntó Hiromu. -¿Una señal de Vaglass o algo?

J negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es lo que tiene de peculiar- dijo Ryuji. -No hay nada. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que tenga una forma "física".

-¿Por qué no nos había dicho antes al respecto?- Yoko parecía molesta. -¿Sabes lo que esto podría significar, verdad?

-Lo se, y lo siento Yoko-chan. Pero no parece ser nada de gran relevancia, al menos no por ahora.

-¡Espero que así sea! No soportaría la idea de que Jin tuviese que...

-No pienses más en eso- intervino Hiromu, sosteniéndola por los hombros y haciendo que lo viese a los ojos. Ella asintió, tratando de tranquilizarse. Luego miró a Ryuji: -Será mejor que investiguemos más al respecto.

-Es por eso que ahora te lo comente- respondió él. -En el Transport Research Center podremos saber a ciencia cierta que es lo que sucede y si es o no una amenaza. Y tengo la ligera sospecha que esa dimensión nueva es la causante del falló en los sistemas el día que Jin encontró a Serena.

Hiromu asintió firmemente, dando por terminado el asunto.

La tensión que había surgido fue rota por el sonido de un Morphin Brace.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hiromu al contestar.

-¡Tienen que venir rápido!- exclamó una voz agitada al otro lado de la linea.

-Nick, ¿qué sucede?- dijo Yoko, aproximándose para escuchar mejor. Ryuji permaneció detrás de ambos, atento a cada palabra.

-¡No lo se!- exclamó el Buddyroid, rodeado de sonidos de pelea. -¡Éste sujeto salió de la nada! Trata de llevarse a Jin y a Serena.

Yoko sintió como el temor la hacía ponerse pálida y miró a Hiromu con los ojos llenos de angustia. Él la tomó de la mano y dijo con seguridad:

-Vamos para allá. Traten de mantenerlo ocupado y...

-¡Suéltala!- escucharon la voz de Jin al fondo. -¡Deja a mi hermana en paz!

-Haré lo que pueda- fue lo ultimo que Nick pudo decir antes de cortar la comunicación.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Yoko y los 3 salieron disparados para auxiliarlos.

* * *

-¡Suéltalos!- decía Gorisaki, tratando de alejar al hombre de los niños. Pero con un mínimo de esfuerzo el extraño tiró al robot de espaldas contra el suelo.

Traía puesto un largo abrigo blanco y lentes de sol, permaneciendo con un gesto serio. Con un fuerte agarre sostenía a ambos niños por el brazo, los cuales forcejeaban tratando de escapar. Los hizo girar con un rápido movimiento, inmovilizándolos, y los miró directo a los ojos.

-2 al precio de 1- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa. -Uirusu-sama estará más que satisfecho.

Jin trato de concentrar su poderoso salto para escapar, pero era como si ese hombre poseyera una fuerza sobrehumana. Intentó patearlo y rasguñarlo, pero también fue inútil. Ni siquiera se inmutaba.

Los Buddyroids estaban comenzando a perder su fuerza, ya que cada uno de sus intentos por rescatar a los pequeños terminaba frustrado, con ellos golpeándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Justo cuando ya no podían más, aparecieron Hiromu, Yoko y Ryuji en su ayuda.

-¡Ayúdennos!- exclamó Jin en cuanto los vio, realmente asustado como pocas veces lo estaba.

-Esto no es asunto suyo, GoBusters- dijo el hombre entre dientes

-Se volvió mi asunto cuando atrapaste a mis hijos- exclamó Hiromu.

Yoko lo miró de reojo, extrañada por el plural, pero sabía que luego habría tiempo para discutir eso.

El hombre los miró fijamente por unos segundos para luego echarse a reír con fuerza.

-Hasta donde sé solo tienes un hijo, Red Buster- y arrojo con fuerza a Jin hacía ellos.

Yoko lo atrapó entre sus brazos, revisando que no estuviese herido y tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Ahí lo tienes- continuó el hombre -, así que me llevo lo que me pertenece.

Apretó aún más fuerte el brazo de Serena, causando que la chica hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-Será mejor que la dejes ir- amenazó Hiromu -, o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

-¡No estoy haciendo nada malo!- respondió el hombre, comenzando a alejarse. -Como ya había dicho, solo tomo lo que es mio.

Yoko le hizo una señal a los Buddyroids para que se llevaran a Jin, quien parecía estar angustiado por su "hermana".

-¡Debo ayudarla!- decía mientras lo llevaban casi a rastras hasta detrás de un árbol. -¡Lo prometí!

-¡Tranquilízate!- le dijo Nick mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros. -Lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudarla es no interferir.

-Estará bien- aseguró Gorisaki. -Ellos se aseguraran de que así sea.

A regañadientes el niño terminó accediendo. Pero al conocerlo como lo hacían, los Buddyroids se mantuvieron vigilantes, prefiriendo no arriesgarse a que hiciera una locura.

Mientras, los 3 GoBusters se lanzaron contra el desconocido. Dos lo atacaban mientras el tercero trataba de ayudar a Serena, pero aquél extraño sujeto poseía increíbles reflejos, ya que sin soltar a la niña conseguía esquivar los ataques con un mínimo de esfuerzo.

Ryuji trato de derribarlo por detrás, pero el hombre desapareció de la trayectoria, haciendo que él se estrellase contra el suelo. Apareció, aún sosteniendo a Serena, unos metros más adelante con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¡¿Pero cómo...?!- los 3 estaban desconcertados.

Y para empeorar las cosas, el punto débil de Yoko la hizo caer de rodillas, buscando desesperadamente en sus bolsillos por una golosina.

-¡Yoko!- Hiromu se distrajo solo por unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que el extraño lo arrojara fuertemente, haciéndolo impactarse contra una pared cercana.

Ryuji sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y sabía que sería cuestión de segundos para que él también terminase siendo aplastado por la fuerza de aquél peculiar sujeto.

-Detrás del cuello- escuchó que le decía Serena.

Levantó la vista preocupado, temiendo que el hombre tomara a alguna represaría contra la chica por darle esa información, pero el sujeto parecía no haber escuchado nada.

-Golpealo detrás del cuello- escuchó de nuevo a la chica.

Para su enorme sorpresa, Serena ni siquiera había movido los labios. Ella solo lo miró directo a los ojos y asintió, asegurandole que no había alucinado.

Viendo que el único que quedaba en batalla estaba prácticamente débil, el hombre de blanco se giró para alejarse junto con la chica. Mas de repente se enderezó de golpe, como si hubiese recibido una descarga, y soltó a Serena, quien cayó de rodillas contra el suelo.

Ryuji mantuvo su puño firmemente cerrado clavado en la parte trasera del cuello del hombre hasta que éste se derrumbo, cayendo muy cerca de Serena, la cual se arrastró rápidamente para alejarse de él. Pero el la detuvo por el tobillo y le dijo en una extraña voz:

-Eres muy astuta, Jikken. En verdad que si. Pero nunca se puede huir de lo que eres, te lo aseguro.

Antes de que Ryuji pudiese capturarlo, él desapareció en el aire.

-¡Nee-san!- exclamó Jin, corriendo a abrazarla mientras los Buddyroids corrían a auxiliar a sus respectivos compañeros.

Serena, respirando agitadamente, correspondió su abrazo mientras le aseguraba que se encontraba bien.

Por encima del hombro del pequeño miraba a Ryuji, quien parecía exigirle una explicación con la mirada mientras llamaba pidiendo ayuda a la EMC.


	15. Chapter 15

-Lo mejor es que permanezcan en el EMC hasta que sepamos que sucede- Kuroki miraba a su equipo desde su asiento en la sala de comando. -Por su propia seguridad y la de los pequeños.

-Ok- respondieron Hiromu y Yoko haciendo ese clásico saludo.

-Más que una orden, véanlo como la mejor opción, tanto para seguridad de los pequeños como la suya. Ese sujeto podría haberlos matado.

-¿Dicen que no era humano?- intervino Morishita-san.

Hiromu asintió.

-Lo vimos teletransportarse- respondió con seriedad. -Ni siquiera tengo idea de como es posible.

-¿Teletransportarse?- repitió Nakamura-san, intercambiando miradas de confusión con su compañero. -¿Una persona puede ser capaz de hacer eso?

-No por si misma- intervino Ryuji. -Su cuerpo debe poseer "algo" que se lo permita, además de contar con un equipo de apoyo para no perder el control. A menos claro, que no sea completamente humano.

-Como nosotros- comentó Yoko de la nada, con un tono de nostalgia. -Así nos salvaron, ¿no es así? Ese día...

Hiromu la interrumpió, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras le repetía que no pensara en verlos, Morishita-san y Nakamura-san miraron a su jefe, quien permanecía serio, analizando toda la situación en su mente.

Ryuji observaba atentamente a sus compañeros. Se encontraba en un dilema interno y eso se reflejaba en su expresión, algo que no le paso desapercibido a Kuroki, quien lo observó con confusión y extrañeza por unos segundos.

-Manténganse atentos- dijo el jefe, haciendo volver al mayor de los Go Busters a la realidad. -Y espero me reporten cualquier anormalidad o sospecha que tengan.

-Vamos- dijo Yoko a Hiromu. -Quiero ir a ver como están ellos.

Él asintió en respuesta y ambos salieron de la habitación, siendo seguidos por los internos de la EMC segundos después.

Pero cuando Ryuji ya estaba apunto de irse también, la voz del comandante lo detuvo en seco.

-¿Algo que quieras decir al respecto?- preguntó a sus espaldas.

El chico se giró levemente, manteniendo las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

-No- respondió con tranquilidad. -Nada en absoluto- y prosiguió con su camino rumbo a la salida.

Takeshi Kuroki lo observó retirarse, sin confiar mucho en su palabra.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Blue Buster había llegado a la sala de estar, donde ambos niños eran revisados por un médico.

-Todo esta en orden- tranquilizo el hombre de blanco a Yoko. -No tienen más que unos golpes superficiales y pequeñas heridas, nada de gravedad.

-Gracias- asintió Hiromu.

El médico correspondió el gesto, recogiendo su equipo y poniéndose de pie para retirarse.

-¡Todo estaba tan bien!- se quejó Jin, sonando en serio desanimado.

Yoko se sentó junto a él, despeinandolo cariñosamente.

-Tranquilo, mi niño- le sonrió. -No todo es tan malo.

-¿Tendremos que quedarnos en la base?- se notaba que el pequeño ya conocía la respuesta, así que solo soltó un suspiro cuando su mamá asintió. -Es siempre igual...

-Ya, ya, amargadito- dijo Yoko abrazándolo. -No veas solo lo negativo- lo apartó levemente. -Lo más importante que ambos están bien.

Jin le lanzó una mirada a su papá, quien permanecía de pie detrás de su mamá, y él asintió en respuesta. Luego miró a Serena, quien no había dicho palabra desde el incidente. Permanecía con la vista baja, mirando sus manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿Nee-san?- la llamó, preocupado.

La chica levantó la vista, manteniéndose seria.

-Estoy bien- dijo, tratando de dar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, más no funcionó. Miró a Ryuji, quien permanecía en la entrada y, bajo nuevamente la vista, luchando con una extraña sensación que comenzaba a formarse en su interior.

Ni siquiera se había percatado de que se había desconectado de la realidad hasta que sintió unos brazos a su alrededor. Jin la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de animarla.

-Nadie te hará daño- decía el pequeño. -Es una promesa, ¿lo olvidas?

Serena no sabía que responder, sintiendo como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

-Eres mi hermana y siempre te protegeremos- Jin la miraba fijamente, con sus ojos comenzando a cristalizarse por las lagrimas.

La chica se sintió conmovida y lo abrazo de vuelta, igual o más fuerte que el abrazo que él le había dado. Sintió que Hiromu y Yoko se aproximaban también, ambos mostrandole un gesto de afecto.

Yoko abrazó a ambos y Hiromu se limitó a pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y el otro rodeando a su esposa, sin luchar por ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

Ryuji observaba la escena, sintiéndose conmovido y feliz por ellos, pero al mismo tiempo con una sensación de preocupación y un mal presentimiento. De repente, se percató de algo peculiar: los ojos de Serena parecían cambiar de color, de café a verde en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

Uirusu-sama permanecía en silencio, con su boca torcida en un gesto de desagrado. Miraba fijamente una tablet, donde podía ver imágenes de la pelea de esa tarde entre el misterioso hombre de blanco y los Go Busters. Fastidiado, se puso de pie y arrojo el aparato contra el escritorio.

Frente a él, Vyra lo observaba sin inmutarse, permaneciendo en un respetuoso silencio, casi sepulcral.

-El EMC...- el hombre comenzó a reírse de una forma casi psicópata. -Bien, muy bien. Tal parece que ha aprendido todo a la perfección.

-He recuperado el acceso a su base de datos- habló Vyra por fin -, pero me sigue dando pelea- tomó la tablet, poniendo en su pantalla una gráfica, que representaba la silueta de una adolescente. -Al parecer, trata de desconectarnos usando Enetron, pero solo consigue debilitarse más.

-Perfecto- Uirusu-sama camino hacía un gran ventanal, desde donde podía observar el laboratorio donde tenían esa gran cúpula metálica. -En cuanto este débil, perderá el control por completo - miró a Vyra con una sonrisa de maléfica satisfacción. -Y en ese momento, los Go Busters y todo el EMC se arrepentirán de haberla salvado.


	16. Chapter 16

-Serena~...- escuchó una voz que la llamaba en la distancia, con un tono de burla. -Serena Jikken~...

-¡No me llames de esa forma!- exclamó furiosa. -¡Yo no soy ella!

-Claro que lo eres- sintió a alguien detrás de ella, haciéndola girarse rápidamente para encarar a la persona.

Sintió que el corazón se le detenía por un instante ante la visión que tenía enfrente. Pudo verse a ella misma, pero con un aspecto distinto: su cabello estaba completamente rizado y perfectamente quieto en su sitio, sus ojos eran tan verdes como el Enetron y vestía extraña ropa negra y plateada. Sostenía en la mano derecha un látigo y permanecía cruzada de brazos.

-¡Vete!- gritó la Serena de aspecto normal. -¡No quiero verte de nuevo!

-No puedes huir y lo sabes- le lanzó una sonrisa burlona. -Solo les estas dando lo que quieren...

-¡Mentira!

-¡No te atrevas a negarlo! Les estas entregando a los GoBusters en bandeja de plata.

-Cállate...- apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

-¡Y no solo a ellos! También a la única persona que aún cree en ti.

-¡Silencio!

-Y además, es el único que puede derrotarte.

-¡Ya basta!

La Serena normal se cubrió los oídos, tirándose de rodillas contra el suelo, mientras la otra ella la miraba con burla.

-No puedes huir- le dijo, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído. -Hay solo 2 posibles finales y lo sabes- la sujeto de la barbilla, obligandola a que la mirara a los ojos. -O ganan ellos o ganas tú.

-No...- comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas por la desesperación. -¡No sera así! ¡No voy a permitirlo!

-Lastima que no eres tú quien decide- comenzó a reírse con burla.

-¡No!- Serena sentía como si comenzará a ahogarse. -¡Aléjate! ¡Nunca les haré daño! ¡No a ellos! ¡NO!

Era como si todo a su alrededor comenzará a desmoronarse.

-¡NO!

Despertó sobresaltada en la sala de estar de la base. Su grito había hecho saltar a todos, haciendo que pausaran la película que estaban viendo y encendieran la luz.

-¡Serena-san!- exclamó Nick, aproximándose a su lado. -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Usada. -Estas pálida.

Ella solo se llevó una mano al pecho, luchando por regular su respiración.

-Estoy bien- dijo, un poco avergonzada. -Solo fue una pesadilla.

-¿Segura?- preguntó Hiromu, observándola fijamente.

Serena asintió, con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Supongo que fue el cansancio mezclado con la película- rió nerviosa. -Lo mejor sera que vaya a dormir.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó Yoko.

-¡No!- respondió ella, en un tono algo fuerte. -Quiero decir... No se preocupen, sigan aquí. Solo necesito descansar.

-Yo la acompañare- intervino Ryuji con amabilidad, haciendo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa.

-No, de verdad. Puedo ir sola.

-No hay problema- la observó fijamente. -También debo ir a dormir.

Serena trató de pensar en algún pretexto para librarse de él pero, como nada venía a su mente, terminó asintiendo a pesar de no estar muy convencida al respecto.

Ryuji asintió igualmente, manteniendo una expresión neutral.

-Gracias, Ryu-san- dijo Yoko con una sonrisa de alivio. Se puso de pie y se acerco a la chica, dándole un beso en la frente. -Descansa, Serena.

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole de pies a cabeza y una nostalgia que comenzó a envolver su corazón. El recuerdo de una mujer de cabello castaño haciendo ese mismo gesto vino a su mente, dejándola petrificada.

-Descansen- la voz de Ryuji despidiéndose la regresó a la realidad.

Lo imitó y comenzó a avanzar detrás de él, manteniéndose alejada varios pasos, con una postura tímida y la mirada baja. Ryuji la observaba por encima del hombro.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó de repente, sobresaltándola.

Ella levantó la vista, encontrándose con sus ojos. Se sintió tan intimidada que bajo el rostro de inmediato.

-Eso parece un no- a pesar de todo, Ryuji sonaba amable. Se giro completamente para mirar a la chica, quien seguía con los ojos clavados en el suelo mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

Serena se sentía asustada. Espera que con su silencio él se rindiera de averiguar que tenía, más no parecía dispuesto a ceder.

-Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- curiosa, la chica levantó levemente la mirada. Ryuji ya no la miraba, sino que tenía la vista perdida en el infinito. -¿Cómo es que hiciste eso? ¿Acaso hay algo que no nos has contado?

-Dijiste una- habló en un tono muy serio.

Él rió ligeramente, relajando el ambiente. La chica lo observó fijamente, esperando que continuara con el interrogatorio, pero él solo la miró, indicando con eso que era él quien esperaba una respuesta.

Ella soltó un suspiro, girándose levemente y clavando su vista en la pared. Ryuji no recordaba haberla visto nunca con una postura tan firme.

-¿Qué quiere saber?- habló sin mirarlo.

-Dime quién eres- respondió, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una hoja doblada y se la entregaba.

Serena la tomó extrañada y comenzó a extenderla con movimientos cuidadosos. Cuando por fin pudo visualizar su contenido, sus ojos se abrieron con extraña sorpresa.

-Pensé en enseñarsela a Hiromu y Yoko- habló Ryuji, observando atentamente su reacción. Ella lo miró fijamente, parecía aterrada. -No lo haré; por lo menos no aún. Necesito todavia entender varias cosas y eres la persona perfecta para aclararlo todo.

La expresión de Serena se tornó neutral. Observó un momento a Ryuji fijamente y luego a la hoja en sus manos.

-Es cierto- dijo devolviéndole el papel. -Todo lo que ahí dice es cierto.

Ryuji le hizo una señal, indicando que lo siguiera, y ella obedeció sin quejas. Se dirigieron a la sala de comando y, una vez dentro, ambos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro.

-Adelante- indicó él tras unos segundos de duro silencio. -Pero si prefieres no hablar no hay...

-No- interrumpió ella con firmeza. -Tengo que hacerlo.

Él asintió, indicando que la escucharía. Serena soltó un suspiro, lo miro directo a los ojos y comenzó con su relato:

-Todo empezó antes de que naciera. Muchos dicen que mis padres eran muy felices, pero que había algo extraño en mi padre. Mi madre siempre le decía a todos que era peculiar, pero lo que los demás veían era una chispa de demencia en su actitud.

A la mente de la chica vino el recuerdo de una delicada mujer de ondulado cabello castaño y un hombre robusto de cabello profundamente oscuro, haciéndola sonreír ligeramente.

Ryuji la observaba atentamente en silencio. Serena parecía más tranquila, pero aún se veía en su mirada la firmeza de un principio.

-¿Por qué demencia?- preguntó para romper el hielo.

Ella perdió su vista en el infinito por un instante.

-Era científico, pero sus experimentos siempre fueron considerados demasiado excéntricos y peligrosos, lo cual era cierto- suspiro. -Iba de una universidad a otra buscando financiamiento, pero todos lo rechazaban y lo llamaban demente, algo que lo volvía de verdad loco- volvió a mirar a Ryuji a los ojos. -De hecho, me parece que el EMC lo rechazó en varias ocasiones.

-¿En serio?- eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Había investigado mucho sobre esa chica y no había encontrado nada que la vinculara con nada del EMC, o por lo menos eso creía.

-Eso tiene una explicación- el que respondiera a una duda que no había formulado en voz alta lo sobresaltó. La miro confundido, pero ella solo rió ligeramente. -Sus ideas eran metas imposibles. Estaba completamente convencido de que era capaz de crear al humano perfecto; a la perfecta unión entre el hombre y la máquina.

Ryuji la miró de forma inquisitiva. Algo encajó en cuanto ella pronunció esa palabras y, como si hubiese expresado lo que pensaba, Serena asintió.

-Sí- afirmó nuevamente, mirándolo a los ojos. -Soy su mejor resultado hasta ahora.

-¿Pero cómo?- estaba atónito. Por más que lo pensaba, le parecía imposible que eso fuese posible.

-Mientra mi mamá estaba embarazada, él introducía lago en su sistema que modificaba mi estructura genética.

-Los doctores te revisaron cuando te encontramos- Ryuji la miró fijamente, aún sorprendido. -No encontraron nada. Tu ADN... Todo en ti es perfectamente normal.

-Esta todo en mi cerebro- Serena se llevó un dedo a la sien. -No soy muy diferente de alguien con el cerebro más desarrollado. Aparentemente, nada muy grave.

-¿Aparentemente?

-Lo grave es lo que hizo para que eso sucediera. Mi mamá lo descubrió experimentando conmigo una tarde que volvió temprano del supermercado. Yo tenía 2 años y estaba inconsciente en el sillón, mientras el me inyectaba una especie de líquido espeso y verde en la cabeza. Ella me rescató y unos meses después ya estaban divorciados. Mi padre, antes de que lo sacaran por la fuerza de la corte, le gritó que no sabía lo que hacía, que recuperaría a su creación tarde o temprano. No se que sucedió con él, tenía prohibido incluso vivir en la misma ciudad que mi madre y yo.

-¿Tu madre te contó todo esto?- ella negó. -¿Entonces cómo...?

-Memoria fotográfica- soltó una sonrisa torcida, señalando nuevamente su cabeza. -Recuerdo detalles insignificantes de mi vida, de toda ella.

-Ahora que lo mencionas- comenzó a decir Ryuji -, ¿cómo haces eso?- Serena le lanzó una mirada de incomprensión. -¿Cómo adivinas mis pensamientos? ¿Tu voz en mi cabeza...?

-Ah, eso...- sonaba demasiado tranquila, como si fuese una pregunta que le hicieran todo el tiempo. -Puedo escuchar lo que la gente piensa si me lo propongo y hablarles, pero no lo controlo. De hecho, no me pasaba desde que era más pequeña, así que también para mi es extraño. Además, solo escucho y puedo hablarte a ti.

Ryuji la miró con extrañeza. Le hubiera parecido lógico si compartieran un vinculo, como Jin y ella, pero era completamente lo opuesto.

Serena lo distrajo de sus pensamientos al señalar la hoja que aún sostenía.

-Mi madre murió cuando tenía 4, así que me mandaron a un orfanato. Me adoptaron cuando tenía 8, pero ellos solo me tratan como conejillo de indias y se aprovechan de mis habilidades para ganar dinero. Por eso escape.

-Entonces, ¿eres como Jin?- preguntó Ryuji. -¿Tienes habilidades comparables con superpoderes?

Serena negó con seriedad.

-Jin nació con eso- hablaba con la mirada perdida. -Él puede controlarlo porque es parte de él, además de que los tiene a todos ustedes- miro a Ryuji a los ojos. -Yo no se que hago, no puedo controlarlo.

-Si no lo controlas- mantenía su mirada inquisidora -, ¿qué lo provoca?

-Supongo que el estrés, el enojo...- bajo la mirada -El miedo. Soy inteligente porque recuerdo todo, eso no tiene nada de especial. Lo demás... No sería capaz de hacer todo eso de nuevo, no por mi voluntad.

Ryuji percibió algo de duda en sus palabras, pero decidió no hacer ningún otro comentario. La miró fijamente y asintió, indicando con ello que podía irse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Serena salió a toda velocidad sin molestarse por mirar atrás. Avanzó por el pasillo a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la habitación que le habían asignado.

Respirando agitadamente, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, tratando de recuperar algo de estabilidad. Las piernas le temblaban, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y la cabeza parecía apunto de explotarle. Profundas gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente y no podía dejar de parpadear, segura de que sus ojos estaban cambiando otra vez.

Temblando, se acerco a la cama y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente debajo de ella. Sacó una caja de zapatos y respiró aliviada al encontrar dentro de ella eso que tanto necesitaba: una lata de Enetron.

La bebió poco a poco y con cada sorbo pareció estabilizarse.

-No lo conseguirán- dijo para si, mirándose de reojo en un espejo. -No haré lo que quieren. Nunca.


	17. Chapter 17

-¿Están seguros de ello?- preguntó Ryuji, permaneciendo con un tono neutral y mirando a sus compañeros con atención.

Yoko asintió con firmeza.

-Lo hemos discutido por días- dijo con total seguridad -, y no encontramos una razón para no hacerlo.

-Entiendo que quieran ayudarla y me parece algo muy noble...- dudó por un segundo. -Pero, ¿adoptarla?

Tomando la mano de Hiromu, quien estaba de pie junto a ella, Yoko asintió con efusividad, mostrando aún más seguridad.

-Jin estará de acuerdo- sonrió. -¡Eso es seguro! Ya puedo imaginar su felicidad al enterarse...

-Si, eso lo se. Pero...

Hiromu lo observaba atentamente, seguro de que había algo que esta carcomiendo a su amigo por dentro pero no quería dejar salir.

-Acaso... ¿hay algo que no nos has dicho?- como era costumbre, el líder GoBuster habló con su tono calmado y directo de siempre.

Yoko le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza, interrogándolo con su expresión. Sin embargo, para Ryuji sus palabras fueron lo equivalente a una acusación certera.

-No hay nada que yo sepa que no les haya comentado a ustedes o a Kuroki- a pesar de todo, habló con total normalidad. -Saben que siempre he pensado que no sabemos suficiente del pasado de Serena, eso es todo.

-¡Eso ya no importa!- exclamó Yoko de inmediato, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo fijamente. -Sea cual sea su pasado, no interesa. Es obvio que ella no quiere volver a donde sea que venga y no seré yo quien la obligue- tomó un gran respiro, tratando de tranquilizarse. -Me he encariñado con esa niña. Le daré el mismo amor que a Jin, como si fuera mi hija biológica. ¡Y no quiero oír nada más al respecto!

Sin decir más salió de la habitación, limitándose a lanzarle una mirada firme a Hiromu y Ryuji, haciendo que ambos se quedaran mirando fijamente en la dirección por la que había desaparecido.

-Ya la conoces- comentó Hiromu con una sonrisa de lado, haciendo que su compañero lo observará atentamente. -Si algo se le mete en la cabeza, no hay forma en la que puedas hacerla cambiar de idea.

-Siempre han tenido eso en común- asintió Ryuji, soltando un suspiro.

Esta vez, fue Hiromu quien lo miró fijamente.

-Te conozco y sé que sabes algo- hablaba con calma, atento a las reacciones de su compañero. -Y por eso mismo también estoy seguro de que debes tener tus razones para no contarnos nada. ¿O me equivoco?

Ryuji se limitó a quedarse en silencio y, tras unos segundos, Hiromu asintió y salió de la habitación sin más.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirles?- Gorisaki apareció detrás de él, provocándole un sobresalto.

Dando un suspiro, respondió:

-Porque ni yo mismo conozco la verdad completa.

* * *

Yoko se detuvo en la entrada de la sala de estar, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Observaba la escena con una sonrisa y un brillo de ternura en la mirada.

Sentado cómodamente y con la nariz metida en un libro, Jin no se percataba de la presencia de su madre. Era otra de las cualidades de su habilidad genética: la capacidad para concentrarse absolutamente y por completo en lo que hacía, sin que nada del exterior de afectase. Tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, notoriamente divertido por lo que sea que estuviese leyendo.

-Son lo mejor que me ha pasado- susurró Hiromu en su oído, haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara aún más. -Mi familia.

-Y ahora será más grande- sonrió, volteando a mirarlo. Tras de dedicarle una sonrisa le dió un beso rápido, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Okaa-san?- la voz de Jin provocó que voltearan a mirarlo, intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice. -¿Qué sucede?

Ambos se acercaron a su pequeño, sentándose a cada lado. Jin se limitaba a observarlos, con el entusiasmo y la curiosidad brillando en la mirada.

-¡Diganme por favor!- suplicaba el niño.

Sus padre intercambiaron miradas antes de mirarlo por completo, con una sonrisa.

-Dime Jin- comenzó a decir Yoko. -¿Qué te parece la idea de que haya otro miembro en nuestra familia?

-¡Sería genial!- respondió rápidamente. -¿Significa eso que tendre un hermanito?

-Podría decirse- rió Yoko, sin poder evitar el sonrojarse levemente.

-¿Y qué dirías de tener una hermana?- comentó Hiromu de inmediato. -Quizá una hermana mayor...

-¿Alguien como Serena-neesan?- la realización llegó al pequeño de inmediato, provocando que se pusiera de pie de un salto. Miró a sus fijamente a sus padres, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¿Ella será parte de nuestra familia?

Yoko asintió, con igual alegría.

-Sí- dijo. -Todos seremos una familia.

-¿Qué dices a eso?- comentó Hiromu.

-¡Yei!- exclamó Jin, abrazando a sus padres con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Tendré a la mejor hermana mayor del mundo! Esperen a que le cuente, se pondrá muy feliz.

Yoko no pudo evitar dejar escapar las lagrimas de alegría que se formaron en sus ojos, abrazando a su pequeño con más fuerza. Hiromu, siendo siempre él, los abrazó a ambos, sonriendo.

-¡Voy a buscarla de inmediato!- exclamó Jin, saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación, justo en el momento en el que Usada y Nick venían entrando.

-Me supongo que eso significa que ya sabe la noticia- comentó Usada, viendo en la dirección por la que había desaparecido el pequeño.

Hiromu y Yoko asintieron, igual de contentos que su pequeño Jin.

* * *

Serena no recordaba la última vez que había dedicado un tiempo para dibujar, y eso era una lástima considerando todo el excelente material que Rika había dejado a su disposición. El lápiz avanzaba con trazos veloces, mientras que sus ojos permanecían fijos sobre la hoja. Se sentía en una especie de trance, una desconección que la hacía sentir de nuevo en control de ella misma.

Cuando hubo terminado, observó el dibujo con atención: estaban 2 chicas, de espaldas una contra la otra. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, rodeadas además por un cable que subía desde la punta de sus dedos hasta sus hombros. Eran ella y Jikken, la chica de su pesadilla; tan opuestas e iguales, como siempre había sido. Tan solo pensar en ello le producía una furia sin igual.

Con un gruñido fúrico arrancó la hoja y la arrojó al cubo de la basura, sintiendo la mandíbula tensa por toda la frustración que tenía. Era una impotencia terrible y un miedo que trataba de enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser. Deseaba poder sentirse libre de esos sentimientos, pero también sabía que si le contaba a Jin y los demás harían lo mismo que los demás: confinarla en un laboratorio y estudiarla como si fuera un fenómeno. Y ella ya no quería eso.

El torbellino de pensamientos le provocó un horrible dolor de cabeza y de inmediato ella se tiró de rodillas, buscando en su escondite secreto una lata de Enetron que aliviara su sufrimiento y le diera nuevamente el control.

Al estar tan aturdida por el malestar no se percató de que Jin la observaba desde la puerta entreabierta. Cuando la vio temblando y sudando profundamente, con la mirada dilatada y bebiendo el contenido de esa lata con tal desesperación, un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y recordó aquellas ocasiones en las que le tenían que hacer pruebas para descubrir que tanto le afectaba su punto débil.

Salió corriendo sin pensarlo 2 veces, sin saber si debía preocuparse o no. Él sabía que el Enetron era peligroso para los humanos, y sin embargo Serena lucía mucho mejor cuando bebió por completo el contenido de la lata. ¿Debía decirle a sus padres o a los Buddyroids? ¿Qué tal si eso los hacía cambiar de idea? ¿Qué tal si el EMC la consideraba peligrosa y la alejaban de su familia? Todas esas ideas le aterraban.

Se detuvo al lado de la sala de misiones, recuperando el aliento y la compostura. Decidió que usaría las bases de datos que tenían Nakamura-san y Morishita-san para averiguar que sucedía, y así encargarse él mismo de ayudar a su hermana.

Pero al entrar tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar saltar por el susto, ya que Ryuji estaba ahí, trabajando con Gorisaki.

-Hola Jin- saludó el Buddyroid, pero al verlo se preocupó. -¿Todo en orden? Luces pálido.

Ese comentario provocó que Ryuji levantará la mirada de los planos en los que trabajaba para mirar al niño.

-Todo bien- dijo. -Es solo que mis padres acaban de decirme que ahora Serena-neesan será parte de nuestra familia y estoy muy emocionado.

-¡Me alegro mucho por ambos!- comentó Gorisaki. -¿Verdad, Ryuji?- él se limitó a asentir y regresar a trabajar.

Jin se acercó y estuvo observando en silencio como ambos trabajaban. Pero después de varios minutos, dijo de forma casual:

-Oye Ryuji, ¿qué le pasa a un humano si bebe Enetron?

Tanto él como Gorisaki levantaron la mirada, observando a Jin con extrañeza. El niño solo los miraba atentamente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Jin?- comentó Ryuji, sin quitarle la vista de encima. -¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-¡Nada, nada!- exclamó él de inmediato. -Solo es... curiosidad.

Gorisaki se limitó a intercambiar miradas entre ambos en silencio.

-Pues...- Ryuji pasó una mano por su cabello. -Si un humano bebe Enetron, muere. Su sistema no puede digerirlo y es como si le causará un cortocircuito desde el interior.

-¡¿Muere...?!- la expresión de absoluto terror de Jin provocó que la preocupación de Ryuji también se desatará.

-¿Qué hiciste Jin?- exclamó. -Sabes que solo los Buddyroids pueden...

-¡Nada, no hice nada!- respondió de inmediato. -Solo que morir suena como algo horrible...

Y antes de que Ryuji pudiese preguntarle más, Jin salió de la habitación como un torbellino. Sin embargo, Ryuji se quedó pensativo, preocupado por todo lo que podía haber detrás de esa simple pregunta.


End file.
